I was gone, We are back
by ALEXAZLAC
Summary: Nos deux désormais ex-rajeunis essayent de retrouver une vie normale après la chute de l'organisation tout en faisant face à leurs nouveaux sentiments. V2
1. Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle élève

_AN : Je ne possède pas les droits de Meitantei Conan._

 **Chapitre 1 :** **La nouvelle élève**

Par une douce matinée qui marquait le début de l' été, la sonnerie qui lancé le début du calvaire -comprendre la journée de cour- au lycée Teitan de Tokyo commençait, un détective lycéen au cheveux noir et aux yeux bleu courant avec la volonté d' un sprinter olympique, arriva devant la salle de sa classe, manquant d' ailleurs de se casser la figure en dérapant au moment du freinage. Alors qu' il essayait de reprendre son souffle, il dévisagea (enfin presque) une jeune femme qui portait le même uniforme que lui et l' interpella :

"Tu aurais pu me réveiller !" Alors qu' elle semblait attendre patiemment et sans le moindre mouvement devant la porte de la classe.

"Tu aurais pu te coiffer..."

Il était réellement énervé par cette remarque plutôt piquante, car elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner avant de l'asséner, le sentiment qu'elle le connaissait à ce point était à la fois... énervant et rassurant ; car cela instaure une certaine sérénité dans leur relation.

"Oui, bah ça va..." Lâcha t-il gêné en remettant ses cheveux en place ainsi que sa tenue.

Puis en voyant une professeur, plus que surprise par la proximité entre la nouvelle élève et celui qui avait presque été absent pendant six mois, il décida d' entrer : "oh, Kudo, tu es revenue !" Hurla un des élèves rapidement suivi par ses camarades, auquel le lycéen répondit d'une manière calme et posée. Il répondit de manière plutôt vague à la plupart des questions qui lui étaient posées pendant quelques minutes par certain des élèves, notamment des garçons, surtout ceux qui s' étaient levés pour venir l'accueillir; cependant son amie d'enfance n'avait laissé échapper aucun mouvement... elle s' était presque figée, même les sourires en coin et les coups de coudes joyeux de Sonoko ne l' avaient ramené sur terre. Shinichi ayant finit son quasi-interrogatoire décida de s'avancer a travers la classe. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers Ran, celle-ci commençait à se remettre du choc produit par le retour soudain et presque inespéré de son ami d'enfance, lui demanda:

"Tu es revenue ?" On pouvait entendre une légère supplication pour avoir une confirmation qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

"Oui."

"C'est vraiment toi ?"

"Évidemment, si ça avait été mon fantôme, je ne suis pas sur que t' aurais apprécié..." Il essayait de détendre la situation, surtout par rapport à ce qui allait arriver.

"Pourquoi tu ne m' as pas prévenu de ton retour ?"

"J' ai été... très occupé depuis que je sais que je vais pouvoir revenir..."

En temps normal, Ran aurait demandé plus de précision, mais la voix du détective semblait à la fois sombre et triste, il avait certainement dû lui arrivé quelque chose...

-Alors que Sonoko allait se lever pour libérer la place près de Ran, Shinichi posa tout doucement sa main sur l'épaule de cette dernière, la forçant à se rasseoir en disant, "ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vais aller au fond de la classe." Choquant par la même occasion son amie d'enfance.

-L'héritière des Suzuki, reprit en disant, "pas nécessaire !? Le grand détective n' a pas fini son affaire si importante qu' il a quasiment abandonné l' école pendant plusieurs mois?" Demanda-t-elle, d' un ton plus qu'agacé.

-Et c'est avec un sourire triste et remarquablement mature qu'il dit, "l'affaire est officiellement bouclée... du moins, ce qu'il en reste n'est pas de mon ressort."

Surprenant à nouveau l'héritière qui avait plus eu l'impression de parler à un trentenaire qu'à un lycéen.

Puis il se dirigea vers le fond de la classe, vers le bureau de la dernière rangée près de la fenêtre et enfin d'un ton sombre, il demanda, -avec une voix qui ne laissait guère le choix- à celui qui était assis-là, de se décaler de deux chaises. Ce qui surprit toute la classe, mais le jeune homme s'exécuta récoltant un simple mais sincère "merci" au passage. Ce qui surprit celui qui s'était déplacé tant le soulagement étant grand de la part du détective... alors qu'il venait juste d'obtenir deux places l'une à côté de l'autre au fond de la classe.

La seule autre personne de la salle à pouvoir comprendre était la professeur, qui d'ailleurs enchaîna lorsqu'elle comprit :

"Laissez-moi, vous présentez, Shiho Miyano, une nouvelle élève qui rejoindra la classe à partir d'aujourd'hui."

Dit le professeur avant que la première heure de cours ne commence, en voyant la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn entrée dans la salle les garçons forcément heureux commencèrent a converser entre eux sur la beauté de la nouvelle élève, mais ils se stoppèrent rapidement en voyant son expression, l'expression d'une personne extérieur à ce monde, ses yeux gris lui donnaient un regard distant qui réussit malgré tout a capturer l'attention de tous.

Devant cette scène Sonoko, dit à Ran, "en voilà une autre qui fait sa reine..."

Et c'est très exactement l'impression qu'elle donnait, d'être une reine. Ce qui agaça Sonoko, car la démarche, la manière de ne rien regarder autour d'elle, le fait de n'avoir aucune expression sur son visage, lui rappelait étrangement sa mère. Ce qui fit resurgir dans son esprit les difficultés de la lycéenne à être à la hauteur des attentes de sa famille.

Et c'est alors que le détective fit un geste de la main montrant le bureau vide à côté de lui, les pensionnaires de la classe se demandèrent un instant s' ils avaient rêvé lorsque la chimiste alla se placer à côté de Kudo, sans un regard. Ils comprirent finalement quelques instants plus tard, qu'ils n'avaient pas rêver et que, pour une raison ou pour une autre... ses deux-là se connaissaient.

Puis la professeur commença "enfin" le cours, sa patience commençant à atteindre ses limites, même si elle aussi était intriguée par la tournure des événements.

Ran se retourna discrètement en pensant : "pourquoi est-il parti dans le fond ? Pourquoi il a fait signe à cette nouvelle ? Et pourquoi cette nouvelle, c' est elle assise à côté de lui ? Pourquoi ?"

-/I was gone, We are back/-

Le premier jour de cour de Shiho au Lycée Teitan commença, c'était donc un vendredi, c'était un cours de math, comme elle n'avait pas encore ses livres, elle suivit avec Shinichi. La facilité avec laquelle ils se comprenaient sans se parler était éloquente, ce qui n'échappait ni à Sonoko ni à Ran. La professeur interrogea plusieurs fois Shinichi et Shiho, et leur réponse prouvaient qu'ils n'avaient aucun problème malgré leur absence/transfert. Provoquant ainsi la jalousie de Sonoko et un sentiment désagréable d'infériorité chez Ran.

Vers midi, la pause déjeuné commença. Et c'est ce moment que choisit Sonoko qui tirait Ran par le bras pour venir voir nos deux protagonistes :

"Alors", pensant faire les présentations, "nous sommes…"

Mais elle fut coupée par Shiho qui enchaîna, "Suzuki Sonoko et Mouri Ran, j' ai raison ?"

"Oui... comment vous savez ça ?" Demanda la Karatéka, et il y avait une autre question que voulais poser Ran, mais elle se retenait ayant peur de la réponse.

"Oh, il m'a parlé de vous."

"Il?" Demanda Sonoko, surprise qu'elle est déjà faite la connaissance de quelqu'un qui les connaissait.

"Celui qui fouille son sac comme si ça vie en dépendait, enfin, il fait les choses avec le même soin quand sa vie en dépend vraiment. J' en arrive parfois à me demander comment il a fait pour atteindre le lycée..." Elle avait dit ça avec une voix pleine de sarcasmes et on pouvait voir qu'elle y avait pris du plaisir.

Sortant la tête de son sac, le détective préféra ignorer la pique et réagit en disant, "ma vie n'en dépend peut-être pas, mais elle serait plus simple, si je pouvais y trouver mon foutu carnet de vie scolaire... je dois passer à l'intendance."

"Tu as dû le laisser sur la table dans le bureau avant-hier... Je me souviens que tu le tenais en arrivant. Et puis après il y a eu cette discussion."

"Oui, je venais de le faire signé par ma mère et je... j' en ai fait quoi après ?"

Ran se décida enfin à poser la question qui la tourmentait depuis le début de la conversation, "vous vous connaissiez avant aujourd'hui ?"

 _Flash-back_

 _Dans la maison des Kudo, deux jours plus tôt :_

 _"Alors maintenant que nous avons récupéré nos corps de façon permanente et sans effets secondaires. Maintenant que l' on a fait croire à tout le monde que Conan et Ai sont partit aux États-Unis et surtout maintenant que nous sommes libres de nos mouvements étant donné que l' organisation est détruite. Que comptes-tu faire Shiho ?"_

 _"Moi quand j'ai dit qu' Ai partait aux États-Unis, je le pensais..."_

 _"T… Tu veux partir aux États-Unis ?" Bredouilla-t-il en ayant sentit son cœur raté un battement à l' écoute de cette révélation._

 _"Kudo, toi, tu retrouves ta vie, ta famille, tes amis et ta dulcinée, moi... ici ou aux États-Unis ça ne changera rien, je serais complètement seule !"_

 _"Je ne compte pas moi ?" Questionnat-il avec un visage déformé par la tristesse._

 _"Évidemment que tu comptes... mais je... je ne veux pas continuer a forcé ma présence dans ta vie."_

 _"Tu es la seule... la seule qui me connaît, la seule à qui je n'ai pas besoin de mentir et puis je te l'ais déjà dit, le jour ou l'organisation est tombé non ? Pour moi, nous sommes partenaires, et bien que ceci ait commencé par rapport à l'Organisation... aujourd'hui, pour moi, c'est beaucoup plus que ça... mais je suppose que la vraie question est, comment est-ce-que toi... tu vois ce partenariat et ce qu' il représente pour toi ?"_

 _"Bien sûr que pour moi, cette relation à dépassé le faite de se battre ensemble contre l' organisation", dit-elle avec un sourire non dissimulé," mais tu sais avec toutes les personnes que tu connais, cette... proximité entre nous ne durer pas."_

 _"Si, car c' est avec toi que je me sens en confiance ces temps-ci, j' ai changé... mais je ne le regrette pas, car je suis plus mature, attentif aux autres et je ne suis plus aussi idéaliste que j' ai pu l'être. Cependant, je suis celui que je suis aujourd'hui et c' est tout, si quelqu' un ne veut pas l' accepter tant pis pour lui. Et pitié ne me demande pas pardon, car je te l' ais dit, je ne t' en veux pas et les choix que j' ai faits, je les referais si nécessaire."_

 _"Vraiment ?"_

 _"Évidemment et puis c'est ça être_ partenaire _, non ?" En insistant pour lui faire remarquer la lourdeur du sens de ce mot._

 _Comprenant ce qu' il voulait dire, elle répondit, "Oui et en tant que ta partenaire je vais rester."_

 _"Merci, sincèrement", dit-il en ayant les larmes de joie... Au quelle, elle réagit pas un grand sourire et une allure gênée. "Au fait, reprit-il, on raconte quoi pour notre... proximité comme tu dis?"_

 _"Et bien, on raconte que tu m'as rencontré sur cette fameuse affaire, et qu'on ait devenu une personne de confiance pour l'autre. T'en penses quoi ?"_

 _"Simple, ne dévoile rien de trop et vrai. Parfait."_

 _Fin du Flash-back_

Après que Shinichi ait donné cette version des choses, Ran sentant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse plus précise, reprit en demandant :

"Cela vous dirait qu'on mange ensemble ?"

"Oui, enfin si ça convient a tout le monde." Répondit la chimiste.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence complet presque lugubre et il y avait comme une tension... une tension presque palpable. Finalement, le repas pris fin et que chacun retourna en classe pour le prochain cours. La pensée de Ran était presque qu'elle avait mangé avec deux sensations inconnues qu'elle ne comprenait pas, quelle ne voulait pas comprendre.

Alors que Shinichi discutait avec Shiho, Ran s'approcha du détective en lui disant qu'elle avait été prévenue par son père (Kogoro) qu'il la récupérerait chez le détective, et qu'elle comprendrait là-bas. À cette révélation Shinichi lâcha un sourire agacé, tout en regardant Shiho. Sur le chemin Ran demanda à Shiho pourquoi ils rentraient ensemble et la karatéka fut surprise quand elle lui répondit qu'elle avait accepté l'invitation de Yukiko lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de venir vivre chez eux. Ran lâcha un "Pourquoi elle lui à proposé ?!" À Shinichi qui fut plutôt agacé par l'attitude de Ran et lui rétorqua qu'elle comprendrait plus tard. Ran fulminait à cette réponse alors que le sentiment, qu'elle avait éprouvé le midi s'amplifiait à chaque minute qui passait.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une discussion tendue

_AN : Je ne possède pas les droits de Meitantei Conan._

 **Chapitre 2 : Une discussion tendue**

Une fois arrivé devant sa maison, Shinichi reconnu la voiture de Megure. Ils entrèrent tous les trois et virent : Megure; la mère de Shinichi; les parents de Ran aisni qu' Heiji qui _-pour une fois-_ était venu sans Kazuha. L' habitant d' Osaka était juste venu voir son ami en profitant du week-end. Mais au vu des visages sombres qu' arboraient les différentes personnes dans la salle, il jugea préférable de rester en retrait, ce qui fit sourire Shinichi qui commença par dire à Shiho:

"Je m' occupe de tout ça." Avant de regarder Megure en disant : "alors vous êtes ici pour m' emmener en prison ou l' emmener elle", pointant Shiho, "ou peut-être nous deux ?"

Megure peu appréciatif du ton du lycéen, s' apprêtait à répondre quand fut coupé par Eri Kisaki, "en tant que votre avocate à tous les deux, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous ne serez pas poursuivi. Je pense cependant qu'il faudrait reporter les explications et les précisions à plus tard, lorsqu'il y aura moins de spectateurs..."

"Maman, pourquoi es-tu l' avocate de Shinichi, et pourquoi il aurait besoin d' un avocat ? Et puis pourquoi la prison ?" Voyant la mine énervée de son père, Ran lui demanda, "Papa, tu le savais que maman était l' avocate de Shinichi ?"

"Oui, je l' ai su aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi je t' ai prévenu que je serais ici."

"Mais pourquoi, pourquoi Shinichi aurait besoin d' une avocate, Maman ?"

"Ce n' est pas à moi de te répondre." Répondit l' avocate en pointant Shinichi d' un geste de la main.

"C' est à cause d' elle ?" Dit Ran _-connectant rapidement les éléments-_ pointant Shiho en s' adressant à Shinichi, ce qui lui valut un regard noir presque haineux du détective qui poussa la lycéenne à reculer de deux pas presque par réflexe.

Eri qui avait remarqué la scène baissa les yeux d'un air triste qu'elle dirigea vers sa fille.

Shinichi _-qui préféra ignorer Ran pour le moment-_ reprit, "si vous n'êtes pas là pour nous arrêter, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?" S'adressant au policier.

Megure répondit, "Kudo, nous te consultons sur des affaires et pour que cela continue, je dois comprendre certaines choses..."

"Allez-y, poser vos questions", devant le silence, il reprit, "je vous écoute."

"Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?"

"Vous n'êtes pas équipé pour ce genre de problème, les difficultés qu'on éprouvé le FBI et la CIA, conforte cette pensée. Et compte tenu de ça, c'était aussi pour vous protéger."

"Bien que cela me déplaise que tu ne nous aies pas contactés pour prendre cette décision m'agace, je peux néanmoins la comprendre. Par contre, tes actes en solitaires et la rétention d'informations dans le but de protéger une criminelle..."

Il coupa et reprit sèchement, "je croyais que nous n'étions pas poursuivis", il continua en haussant la voix, "de plus vos attributs de policier ne font pas de vous quelqu'un ayant une morale parfaite, juste un..."

Eri coupa, "je pense qu'il serait plus sage de reporter cette entrevue à plus tard lorsque nous aurons tous eu le temps de faire la part des choses."

"Bien Maître Kisaki, mais jusqu'à ce moment-là, nous ne consulterons plus votre client et il serait préférable qu'il reste en dehors des affaires criminels". Déclara Megure avant de sortir de la maison.

Shinichi s'adressa désormais à Kogoro en disant, "vu votre visage et le fait que vous ayez demandé à Ran de venir signifie que vous avez lu le dossier d'enquêtes _(dossier ne comportant pas la partie sur le rétrécissement lié à l'Apotoxine, partie de l'affaire qui avait été étouffée, car elle poserait trop de problèmes si elle était rendue publique ou même délimitée aux membres des forces de police)_ , sûrement parce que vous voulez que votre fille sache les choix que j' ai fait avant qu' elle ne me fréquente à nouveau."

"Quel choix ?" Demanda Heiji.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, du moins pas comme ça..."

"Ok, pas de problèmes." Répondit Heiji faisant confiance à son rival et ami.

"Oh que si, il y a un problème !" Repris Kogoro, "tu n' es qu' un…"

"Ça suffit!" Hurla Yukiko. " Je ne vous permets pas de dire ça, il a fait ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire et je trouve ces interrogations et ces accusations sont à la fois dégueulasses et méprisables. Maintenant sortez de cette maison !" Dit-elle en regardant Kogoro et uniquement Kogoro. "Les autres si vous voulez restez, vous pouvez." Et elle partit à la cuisine en disant "je vais faire du thé et du café."

Kogoro mis un certain temps à partir, il semblait choqué des choses qu'on venait de lui renvoyer dans la figure. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Shinichi demanda en regardant Eri, "alors ces explications ?"

"Devant eux ?" Demanda l' avocate en regardant Heiji et sa fille.

"Pour Heiji, ça ne me gêne pas", dit-il en vérifiant auprès de Shiho qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête, "on a parlera sûrement ensemble, de plus, je pense qu' il a besoin de savoir que cela peut lui arrivé un jour. Quant à Ran, elle finira par savoir et puis c'est votre fille, donc à vous de voir."

Ran répondit, "je veux savoir." Même si elle semblait blessée du fait que Shinichi, ne semblait guère se soucier du fait qu'elle sache la vérité ou pas. Cela plus l' apparition de Shiho… C' était une équation difficile à résoudre, mais surtout difficile à accepter pour la jeune karatéka.

"Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, mais bon… tu es assez grande pour rendre tes décisions" Reprit Eri.

"Bien, si on allait s'asseoir, se sera plus confortable pour discuter." Proposa Shinichi en montrant le salon.

Shiho et Shinichi se placèrent dans un canapé, Ran et Heiji se positionnèrent dans celui qui était de l'autre côté de la table basse, Eri sur un fauteuil en bout de la table. Yukiko qui arriva peu après avec les boissons se plaça dans le fauteuil à l'autre bout de la table, ils prirent chacun a boire et Eri commença :

"Alors pour commencer, vous ne serez pas poursuivi et c'est définitif, il n'y aura donc pas de procès cependant, vous aurez chacun un casier judiciaire précisant ce qui s'est passé, ce qui vous empêchera d'obtenir certains travails, tels que policier, avocat et une bonne partit des postes liés au gouvernement."

"On s'y attendait un peu", dit Shinichi brisant le silence.

"Je sais, mais je préfère le préciser", repris l'avocate, "maintenant le cas par cas pour la présentation des casiers judiciaires... par qui on commence ?"

"Par lui", informa Shiho.

"Alors Kudo, tu as caché des informations sur des crimes ainsi qu'une organisation criminelle de grande ampleur, tu as retenu et tu continues à retenir des informations sur Miyano ce qui est partagé par les enquêteurs, et commit un..." , elle regarda sa fille en mesurant la porté de ce qu'elle allait dire, "tu as commis un double-meurtre en état de légitime défense... pour ce point, je pense qu'on peut se battre au tribunal avec une vraie chance que ça soit retirer de ton casier... étant donné les circonstances."

Enfin remis du choc, Heiji et Ran hurlèrent simultanément, "UN DOUBLE-MEURTRE!"

"En état de légitime défense… enfin selon nous", précisa partiellement Shiho. Alors que Ran allait exploser contre l' attitude de la chimiste, elle se souvenu du regard noir de Shinichi ce qui la coupa net dans son élan.

"Pour vous, Miyano, je pense sincèrement que l' on ne peut rien changer et au vu du reste de votre dossier, vous vous en sortez déjà très bien..."

Shiho la coupa, "j' en ais conscience et je vous en remercie, mais j' aimerais quand même savoir ce qu' il y sera écrit."

"Bien sûr. Et bien, appartenance à un syndicat du crime organisé, co-créatrice d' un poison qui coûta la mort a dix-neuf personnes avec des circonstances atténuantes telles que la mort de vos parents, ce qui fait que vous avez grandi dans l' organisation, la menace sur la sécurité de votre sœur qui finira par être assassinée par cette même organisation, votre tentative de suicide, votre participation active à la lutte contre eux, et... ce que vous avez subi pour cela. Il y a aussi le fait que vous étiez prête à mourir pour protéger Kudo. Ceci a été rajouté par le FBI et je dois vous dire que sans cette précision ainsi que les témoignages des agents : Akai, Starling et Black du FBI ; ainsi que l'agent Hondo de la CIA, vous seriez sûrement en prison... Bien entendu, cette dernière partie de vos circonstances atténuantes ne sera pas dans votre dossier. Voilà tout, je vais donc vous laisser digérer les nouvelles avant de voir pour la suite."

Après les amabilités d' usages, Eri qui partait, fut rattrapé par Yukiko et elles se mirent à parler de tout ce qu' il s' était passé et des conséquences que cela entraînerait dans l' entrée, ce qui fit que Ran qui était sans voix et ne savait plus quoi pensé alors qu'elle allait partir suivant le chemin de sa mère, resta finalement assise attendant que sa mère ait fini sa conversation. Shinichi quant à lui, demanda à Heiji, "et donc pourquoi es-tu ici ?"

"Et bien, je suis venu voir comment vous vous en sortiez, étant donné que je n' avais pas pu venir depuis que toute cette histoire s' était finie et vous proposer un petit voyage pour fêter tout ça vu que les vacances sont la semaine prochaine, mais je me rend compte que ce n' est pas aussi simple."

"Mer ou montagne ?" Demanda Shiho.

Surpris Heiji demanda, "quoi?"

"-A la mer ou à la montagne ces vacances ?" Reprit Shinichi qui après avoir échangé un regard complice à Shiho compléta, "je pense que c' est une excellente idée, et puis un changement de décor ne fera pas de mal, alors tous les quatre plus Kazuha et Sonoko?"

"Ouais, alors ce sera la mer… Une semaine ça vous va ?"

"Tu ne fais pas dans la demi-mesure" rigola Kudo.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ran qui dit, "oui mais, il faudra que je voie avec mes parents et puis avec Sonoko."

"Pas de problème" dit Heiji, "par contre, il faudra que je sache lundi pour tout préparer."

"Ok, au revoir" dit-elle voyant que sa mère avait fini de discuter avec Yukiko.

Yukiko qui justement demanda à Heiji, "tu dors où et tu restes combien de temps sur Tokyo ?"

"Je repars demain matin," dit-il tout fier, "j' ai une compétition de kendo demain après-midi."

"Et bien reste ici ! Il reste encore une chambre" s' exclama Yukiko."

"Oh, et bien merci !"

"Par contre il faut que j' aille la préparer" dit-elle tout sourire, cachant mal ses inquiétudes après sa conversation avec Eri, conversation au cours de laquelle elle avait appris plus de détail qu' elle ne l'aurait voulu sur la manière dont c'était déroulé les choses, détail que les deux ex-rajeunis avaient soigneusement évité d'évoquer…

Shinichi préférant évité le sujet et laissant à sa mère le temps de digérer la nouvelle, s'adressa à Heiji en disant, "dis donc tu les collectionnes les apparitions en coup de vent sur Tokyo !" Charriant légèrement son ami.

"Oui, bah faut dire qu'il y a toujours de l'action par ici !"

"Ouais, bah crois moi, on va rester loin des problèmes pour un bon bout de temps", obtenant un sourire d' une Shiho on ne plus d'accords.

Puis ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien pendant encore deux-trois heures, avant que Shiho visiblement fatigué n' aille prendre une douche et se coucher. Profitant du départ de la chimiste Heiji déclara :

"Tu sembles différent..."

"Tu m' as vu trois fois avec cette apparence avant aujourd'hui..."

"Ce n' est pas de ça que je parle, je pensais que tu serais plus à l' écoute de Ran alors que finalement tu... j' avais l'impression que tu t' en foutais..."

"Ce n' est pas que je m' en foutais... j' ai fait mes choix -dont je n' ai pas envie de parler pour l' instant- et j' en suis ressorti avec une vision du monde différente de celle que j' avais avant tout ça et elle doit l' accepter, c'est tout simple. Je sais que c'est dur, mais je ne vais pas faire semblant ou continuer à lui mentir plus longtemps."

"-Oui, enfin c'est toi qui vois."

C'est ainsi que la conversation se termina, quelques minutes de silence puis un simple "bonne nuit" finir la soirée.

Heiji repartit le lendemain sans grande discussion, mais avec le sourire. Et le lycéen d'Osaka se rendit compte que le fait que Shinichi soit plutôt souriant et le fait qu' il est l'air plutôt heureux après tout ça…

C'était sûrement ça le plus important.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une soirée à cœur ouvert

**Chapitre 3: Une soirée a coeur ouvert**

Le lendemain matin, ils accompagnèrent Heiji à la gare ferroviaire dans un silence bizarrement confortable. Après des séparations souriantes avec notamment une accolade pleine de sentiment fraternel entre les deux détectives.

Ils rentrèrent tout les trois (Yukiko, Shiho et Shinichi), et de retour ils se posèrent devant la télé, à regarder les films de Charlie Chaplin, avec pop-corn et jus d' orange, l' ambiance était calme mais souriante avec de temps à autres un éclat de rire collectifs devant les scènes plus que drôle des films.

Vers 17h, Yukiko prévenu les deux lycéens qu' elle allait passée la soirée avec Eri sous les regards soupçonneux des deux ex-rajeunis, elle précisa que ce n' était pas pour prendre des décisions dans leur dos ou un truc du style, les lycéens s'empressèrent de préciser qu'ils s'en doutaient ce qui fit sourire l'ancienne actrice et elle quitta la maison une heure plus tard.

C'est après manger, vers vingt-heure que Shiho se leva pour aller prendre une douche, alors qu'elle allait se déshabillée dans la salle de bain, Shinichi entra dans la pièce une bouteille de whisky a la main, sans prévenir:

"Mais que ce que tu fais là?" lui demandât-elle surprise.

"..." Shinichi resta silencieux, et c'est l' air préoccupé presque ailleurs qu'il se laissa tomber par terre contre la porte, la fermant au passage.

Devant la scène, Shiho mit son embarras de côté s' assied à son tour puis dit. "Il y a un problème?"

"La mer..." Il avait dit ça tellement doucement qu'elle fut surprise de l'avoir comprit.

"Et?"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer avec moi..." lui dit le détective avec un sourire chaleureux.

"J'en avais conscience quand j'ais relancée Hattori sur son idée de voyage."

"T'aurais peut-être préférée la montagne? Ça aurait été plus simple..."

"J'aurais sûrement été dans la même chambre que les filles, elles auraient finit par voir, pareil pour toi et Hattori. Et puis... faut faire avec."

"Ouais, on a pas le choix... mais sa ne te dérange pas? Qu'elles voient je veux dire... t'es une fille."

"Wow, qu'elle capacité d'observation... Je..." c'est à se moment là qu'elle remarqua qu'il se tenait l'épaule qui saignait depuis qu'il était rentré dans la salle de bain, et tout en lui déboutonnant sa chemise, les joues rougissantes, la chimiste lui dit, "t'aurais pu juste le dire que sa c'était rouvert!"

"C'est grave?" Demandât-il avant de boire à la bouteille pour soulager sa douleur.

"Tu as eu une blessure par balle un centimètre au dessus de ton poumon droit en voulant me protéger, évidement que c'est grave!" hurla la lycéenne chamboulée.

"Désolé", dit le détective en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa partenaire.

"La blessure c'est un peu ré-ouverte, sa saigne mais ce n'est pas très grave, par contre je vais devoir recoudre..."

"Vas-y", dit-il en buvant une autre gorgée et posant la bouteille un peu plus loin.

Alors qu'elle venait de dire: "j'ais finit", elle prit plusieurs gorgée de whisky afin de se calmer du stress qu'elle venait de subir, car comme elle lui avait dit plusieurs fois: "ce n'est pas parce que je te recouds que j'ai les compétence d'une infirmière."

Il commença à déboutonner la chemise de la jeune femme par le bas, tout en gardant la tête dans son cou, il finit par s'arrêter aux commencement de sa poitrine, puis posa ses mains contre son ventre d'une manière aussi douce que sensuelle, il sourit sentant la respiration de la jeune femme s'alourdir. Elle n'avait jamais, jamais ressentit une telle douceur à son égard, si elle n'avait pas été Sherry à un moment de sa vie, elle aurait fondu en larmes devant une telle attention.

Un alourdissement qui lui fit reculer sa tête doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose contre le mur à côté de la porte, recul qui lui permettait de voir ce qu'il voulait voir, à savoir le ventre couvert d'ecchymose et de fine cicatrice de la jeune femme. A cette vue, il la pris plus fortement dans ses bras et lui déposa un long baiser dans le cou -geste qui surpris fortement la jeune femme car sa c'était plus qu'un geste pour une partenaire aussi proche soit-elle avant de lui dire: "C'est sur tout ton corps?"

"Épaules, ventre, poitrine, dos et un peu les bras..." Dit-elle en laissant couler une larme solitaire qu'il sentit, mais il s'abstient de faire un commentaire... resserrant seulement son étreinte et délivrant quelques douces caresses dans son dos. C'est là qu'elle comprit qu'il savait qu'elle avait laissée passer une larme.

"Tu les aura encore la semaine prochaine. On ferait mieux de dire à Hattori que c'est une mauvaise idée."

"Non, ça ira je suis contente de partir en vacance avec toi... et puis un peu de soleil ne me fera pas de mal!" Tentât-elle avec une pointe d'humour qui caché mal son inquiétude.

"Elles sont moins visibles qu'il y a dix jours, mais elles seront toujours présente dans une semaine..."

"Au pire je mettrais un paré haut ou garderait une chemise, vu que mes jambes ont été plutôt épargné a part le coup de couteau sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse gauche. Sa devrait aller."

"C'est toi qui voit."

"Je veux y aller parce que je sais que tu sera la à mes côtés." Dit-elle en rougissant encore un peu plus. Elle finit par s' allongée contre lui à même le sol et ils se partagèrent la bouteille jusqu'à la finir, tout en restant l'un contre l'autre dans le silence.

Vers minuit Yukiko qui avait eu une longue discussion avec Eri sur comment gérer les deux lycéens, car en tant qu'avocate, elle avait pu rencontrée un certain nombre de personne ayant vécu des choses compliqués, elle a aussi appris leur projet de voyage que Eri et Kogoro avait accepté après qu'elle est eu une longue discussion avec son mari. Eri finit la soirée en disant, "cette expérience les a rapprocher et fais attention car si tu essayes de les séparer je pense qu'ils partiront ensemble sans qu'on les revoient".

En entrant dans la maison l'ancienne actrice fut surprise de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas fermer à clé, ni rien rangé elle se mise à les chercher et les trouva dans la salle de bain, la chimiste était allongé à moitié sur le détective qui était torse nu, ils dormaient tout les deux avec une bouteille de whisky vide à côté d'eux; elle s'apprêtait à les réveillés, lorsqu'elle vue le ventre de la lycéenne ainsi que l'épaule de son fils et qu'elle décida de se retenir puis elle alla chercher une couverture qu'elle posa délicatement puis sortit de la pièce en récupérant la bouteille et éteignant la lumière. Une fois de l'autre côté de la porte, elle pleura de le voir avec cette blessure mais sourit en pensant qu'il ne serait pas seul dans cette épreuve, car même si elle allait l'aidé, c'est la présence de Shiho qui a une expérience similaire qui lui fera le plus de bien.

A son réveil un détective sentit: un mal de crâne pas possible, les coupables était une -plus-ou-moins- moitié de bouteille de whisky et d'avoir dormit torse nue sur le carrelage glacé de la salle de bain; une douleur dans l'épaule causé par une balle ayant fait son chemin dix jours plus tôt et ce qui était hier soir la troisième fois qu'on le recousait; une présence extrêmement agréable sur son flan gauche, il rougit sentant que ses mains avait été sur elle depuis une bonne partit de la nuit dans le haut du dos et son bras blessé sur sa hanche et surtout les deux directement sur sa peau, sous sa chemise, pensé qui fit grandement rougir le lycéen et le dernier élément était une couverture poser sur eux qui leur arriver jusqu'à la taille... pour cela le grand détective n'avait pas de solution ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas de solution.

La seule explication logique étant que sa mère avait poser cette couverture lorsqu'elle était rentré hier soir elle avait donc vue cette scène... Alors que s'offre donc à lui trois solution pour sortir de cette situation: 1) -la réveiller ce qui serait pour le moins... déstabilisant; 2) -se lever, sans la réveiller ce qui reviendrait à lui vriller une nouvelle fois sont épaule... ce serait mieux si on pouvait évité; 3) -attendre qu'elle se réveille, choix qu'il fit comme précédemment à l'occasion d'un festival scolaire, car les deux autres impliquait un danger relatif mais réel et surtout, il faut bien l'avouer parce que cette solution lui permettait de rester comme sa un peu plus longtemps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shiho ouvrit les yeux, devint écarlate, mais resta immobile, à la plus grande surprise du détective qui dit: "Bonjour, t'as bien dormit?"

"Bonjour..."

"..."

"Oui, j'ai très bien dormit cependant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi on ne se dépêche pas de se lever avant que ta mère nous vois?"

"Parce que c'est trop tard", dit-il pointant la couverture.

"Ah... je vois. Donc on peut rester comme ça?" Demanda t-elle.

"Bien que ta proposition soit, pour-être honnête très attrayante, je préférerais qu'on se redresse un peu avant."

Elle s'exécuta, le laissant sans voix, et une fois qu'il s'était redressé, elle posa son dos contre le détective avant de prendre son bras (le non-blessé) et le passa autour de son cou tout en lui tenant la main. Puis elle enchaîna: "C'est la première que j'ais bien dormis depuis qu'ils mon tabassé pendant des heures ce jour là..."

"Moi aussi c'est la première fois... l'alcool et ta présence y sont sûrement pour beaucoup."

"L'alcool... sympa ta comparaison." Dit-elle sur un ton ironique mais plaisantin.

"Honnêtement, sans se paramètre là, on aurait sûrement pas dormit ici..."

"Sûrement pas, comme tu dis..." ils éclatèrent de rire.

Quelques minutes passèrent alors qu'ils profitaient de leur étreinte.

"-Bon, on descend affronté ma mère? Et prendre un petit déjeuner accompagné d'un bon café."

"-C'est partit, par contre le petit-déjeuné se sera sans moi..."

"-Ouais, tout bien réfléchit, moi aussi."

Ils arrivèrent en bas, il étaient 9h30 ce dimanche matin, ils se mirent a table. Shinichi avait remis sa chemise et Shiho reboutonné la sienne. Yukiko buvait un café tout en fixant les deux lycéens:

"Bonjour, vous deux."

"Bonjour m'man."

"Bonjour Yukiko", comme elle vivait ensemble Yukiko avait proposé qu'elles s'appellent par leur prénom ce que Shiho accepta.

"Alors, vous partez en voyage?"

Surpris les deux ex-rajeunis éclatèrent de rire quelques secondes, avant que Shiho ne reprenne, "oui, on a pensé que se serait une bonne chose de voir des gens dans d'autres contexte que la maison ou le lycée."

"Oui mais avec vos blessure..." elle fut coupé par son fils qui reprit.

"Il n'y a pas de problème et puis je ne pense avoir besoin de préciser à Hattori qu'on préférerait un endroit plutôt calme."

"Ok et sinon que c'est-il passé hier soir?" Devant leurs visage fermé elle précisa, "je ne vous juge pas, je veux juste comprendre comment vous en êtes arriver là."

"ON A PAS..." déclarèrent les lycéens extrêmement embarrassé de la situation.

"Je sais", coupa l'ancienne actrice, "ou du moins j'avais compris en vous voyant, le fait que vous dormiez peu ou parlez peu depuis la chute de l'Organisation, cependant même si vous ne parliez pas vous restiez tout le temps ensemble, donc cela ne m'a pas surpris que vous ayez besoin de l'autre pour avancez."

"Tu as compris m'man, du moins dans les grandes lignes."

"Bon ben moi je vais aller prendre cette douche maintenant", dit elle en regardant Shinichi avec le sourire, qui répondit par rire gêné. Et elle quitta la pièce.

"Sinon Shin-chan, j'aimerais te demander, pour rapport à Ran tu vas faire quoi?"

"Comment ça?"

"Et bien tu m'as semblé plutôt froid avant-hier..."

"Non mais... _"plutôt froid"_ , tu sais que Hattori m'a déjà dit ça a avant-hier soir... et je vais te répondre la même chose que je lui ai répondus..."

Elle le coupa, "calme toi, c'était une simple question honnête."

Il prit une grande respiration pour ce calmer. "Honnêtement, c'est plus par rapport à Shiho, je me sens apaisé a ses côtés, pas besoin de réfléchir, de se prendre la tête, de se justifier. Nous sommes devenus... depuis ce jour-là, on fait ce qu'on a envie de faire; tout simplement ce qu'on a envie de faire."

"Je dois te prévenir qu' Eri à dit à sa fille, que vous aviez été blessé plutôt gravement mais rien de plus. Donc elle sera sûrement plus compréhensive dans les prochains jours, je veux juste te dire que je pense que tu devrait... laisser le temps a tes proches de comprendre et d'accepter la situation avant de prendre des décisions mais tu fait comme tu veux."

"Merci du conseil, sincèrement. En partant se doucher étant donné que Shiho avait fini. Je vais y aller."

"Je suis ta mère c'est un plaisir, dit-elle en riant."

Shiho passa devant Shinichi en se regardant des ecchymose à l'épaule, puis dit en voyant qu'il la fixait: "C'est moche hein..." tout en montrant les bleus.

Le détective répondit tout naturellement, "ça partira et puis franchement tu restes magnifique". Il se dépêcha de disparaître dans la salle de bain en réalisant ce qu'il avait dit. Provoquant grand sourire gêné de Shiho qui descendit retrouver Yukiko car elle avait sentit que celle-ci voulais lui parler seul à seul.

"Alors je vous écoute." Dit la chimiste.

"Et bien je me demandais comment tu comptait faire pour la plage?"

"Ah ça... et bien je mettrait sûrement une chemise par dessus mon bikini, qu'il faut j'achète d'ailleurs... mais je me sens mal à l'aise à l'idée de faire des essayages dans cet état..."

"Je vais t'accompagner, allez allons-y," décida l'ancienne actrice tout sourire.

Elles partirent en laissant un mot sur la table pour Shinichi, et passèrent un agréable journée ce qui rassura Shiho sa capacité a passer sa première journée sans Shinichi depuis les incidents. Shinichi profita de son temps libre pour appelé Eri (son avocate) afin de placer l'entrevue après les vacances car il avait besoin de temps pour y voir plus clair plus claire dans les choix qu'il devait faire.

Le lendemain en classe ils apprirent que Ran serait du voyage mais pas Sonoko car elle avait une obligation familiale. Les relations entre Ran et les deux autres n'étaient pas exceptionnellement bonne mais elles étaient plus correcte. Voyant ça, Sonoko fit bizarrement preuve de maturité en évitant d'envenimé la situation. Il n'y eu rien de spécial cette semaine là en cour a part évidement que les deux ex-rajeunis avait été exempté de sport. Shinichi avait décider d'écouter sa mère et de laisser passer la semaine avant de prendre des décisions. Shinichi qui rappela Heiji en le prévenant pour Ran et Sonoko; et en lui disant de prévenir au moins un minimum Kazuha. Il demanda à Heiji où ils partiraient et celui-ci lui répondit que c'était un secret tout en précisant que se serait un endroit calme par rapport à leur situation.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Sendai

**Chapitre 4 : Sendai**

Le premier jour des vacances d'été, les cinq lycéens s'étaient donné rendez-vous à la gare à quinze heures pour le départ de leur voyage. Yukiko qui avait amené les deux ex-rajeunis repartit aussitôt en disant: "Amusez-vous bien!"

Shiho et Shinichi qui était en avance de trente minutes -grâce/à cause- de la conduite démentielle de l'ancienne actrice et du fait qu'elle voulait prendre de la marge en cas de bouchon. Yukiko prenait ensuite le chemin de l'aéroport afin de retrouver son mari aux Etats-Unis, il était revenu lorsque les deux lycéens était à l'hôpital et voyant la tension explosé lorsque le sujet de la chimiste sortait... Il préféra repartir aux Etats-Unis avant que cela ne devienne irréparable pour leur relation, son fils avait beaucoup changer et souffert ces dernières semaines. Cela n'était clairement pas le moment de l'énerver alors qu'il venait de retrouver la liberté de vivre sereinement.

Shinichi prit la parole devant le silence qui commençait à être trop long à son goût: "Alors comment tu te sens?"

"Plutôt bien, mais un peu stressé sachant que c'est mes toutes premières vacances..."

"C'est pour ça que tu voulais qu'elles aient lieux... Je suis désolé Shiho, j'aurais du comprendre plus tôt..."

"Oh, j'ais l'habitude avec toi... dés que ça concerne les sentiments des gens tu... oh et merde!"

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?" Répondit-il surpris de la voir soudainement élevé la voie.

"C'est horrible!" Dit-elle d'un air désabusé, avant de reprendre, "je ne prends même plus de plaisir à t'envoyer des piques..."

Il ne savait pas comment prendre cette révélation. "Peut-être que sa signifie que tu penses pouvoir être honnête avec moi..." Devant le silence il préféra rebondir, "enfin bref, et physiquement comment ça va?"

"La douleur est beaucoup moins forte maintenant, et c'est largement supportable bien que je ne sois pas encore prête pour le ski nautique!" Fit-elle d'une pointe d'humour hésitante. "Et pour toi, comment c'est?"

"Moi, comme tu le sais la plaie c'est un peu reformé mais la douleur est toujours présente. Même si maintenant je m'y suis habituer... Et toi pour les ...traces?" Fit-il en la regardant d'un air inquiet et incertain sur la manière d'aborder la question, qui fit rougir la chimiste.

"Et bien les bleus ont majoritairement disparu, les deniers seront partit dans deux semaines, quand aux cicatrices liés à la répétition des coups sur des ecchymoses déjà plutôt grave... d'ici quelques mois, on ne devrait plus les voir."

"Vraiment!" Fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Oui, vraiment." Elle sourit devant son enthousiasme presque enfantin.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis il reprit: "Tu sais c'est bizarre mais, quand ma mère m'a demandé comment je me sentais, je lui ais mentit en disant que tout allait parfaitement bien et... et j'ais vue dans son regard qu'elle avait comprit que je mentait."

"Tu voulais la protéger et tu ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète, c'est normal."

"Mais a toi, je ne t'ai pas mentit, et la réciproque est d'ailleurs tout aussi vrai. Et pourtant, on a prouvé ses dernières semaine que l'on ferait tout pour protéger l'autre..."

"Oui, mais nous deux c'est différent." Puis elle reprit,"on a pas besoin de se mentir, on est plus proche que ça..."

Et alors qu'ils se fixaient dans les yeux, rougissant devant la conclusion auquel leur discussion les avaient menés. Heiji et Kazuha qui étaient désormais un couple depuis presque un mois grâce, en partit, à l'assistance de Shinichi, il avait informé Heiji au téléphone que Kazuha ne passerait pas sa vie à l'attendre et si quelqu'un de bien venait la séduire… Heiji se mordrait les doigts de ne pas avoir agi avant. Vu comment ils se connaissaient, sois elle dirait non, et aurait donc 'forcément' dit non, soit elle disait oui. Patienter pour patienter quant il n'y avait rien empêchant une relation à part un -possible- manque de sentiment amoureux… Qu'il tente sa chance. Aujourd'hui, ils se faisaient plus de mal qu'autre chose a vivre dans cette incertitude qui pourrait devenir de la rancœur en cas de changement de la situation. Les deux arrivaient depuis Osaka, le train qui couvrait la première moitié du trajet venaient en effet d'arrivé, ils firent les présentations entre Kazuha et Shiho.

Puis quelques instant plus tard ce fut au tour de Ran d'arriver ils montèrent dans le train qui partirait cinq minutes plus tard, -pendant l'attente Ran et Kazuha avait parlé de tout et de rien évitant pour l'instant les sujets concernant les deux ex-rajeunis tandis que juste à côté Heiji raconté la dernière affaire qu'il avait résolu devant un Shinichi plutôt passionné et une Shiho qui lisait un magazine médical-, Shiho remarqua que vu le temps de trajet, leur destination était Sendai, un peu plus au nord sur la côte Est du Japon, dans le train ils s'étaient placé dans deux rangés de trois siège qui se faisait face séparer au milieu par une petite table.

Shiho se mit directement d'un coté contre la fenêtre suivit du détectives de l'Est puis par celui de l'Ouest. Ran et Kazuha se placèrent en face. Shiho et Shinichi était en apparence très calme mais en faite ils bouillonnaient intérieurement par rapport à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avant que les autres arrivent.

Alors que la chimiste s'était rapidement plongé devant la vue du paysage qu'offrait la fenêtre du train elle entendit Shinichi demandé à Heiji ce qu'ils allaient faire, question à laquelle l'habitant d'Osaka répondit: "Et bien, nous y serons une semaine, nous logeront dans un hôtel à quelques centaines de mètres d'une plage plutôt calme, comme tu me l'avais demandé. Nous serons répartis dans trois chambres, on en prendra une et ensuite..."

Shiho dit,"sa ne me dérange pas d'être seul."

Kazuha répondit,"oui ce sera sûrement plus simple comme cela, Ran et moi, on prendra la dernière", d'un air plein de gentillesse mais pas de pitié ou de condescendance.

Shinichi demanda à Heiji,"tu lui as expliqué pour nous?" En pointant Kazuha.

"Bien sur, comme on en avait parlé tout les deux avec l'accord de Miyano, je lui ais dit ce qu'il y aura dans vos dossiers, l'explication pour Conan et Haibara, enfin ce que j'en sais... je ne te presse pas pour que tu me racontes!" Reprit-il paniqué d'avoir pu bousculer les émotions du détective.

"Non mais c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas mourant..."

"Ouais enfin, tu ne l'es pu et puis tu t'es déjà fait recoudre quatre fois en moins de trois semaines... Alors tu peux t'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir choppé d'infection." Claqua la chimiste.

"Ah bah tu vois que t'es toujours capable de placer des sarcasmes...", dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. "Une part aussi forte d'une personnalité ne disparaît aussi facilement. Enfin, facilement n'est peut-être pas le mot le plus approprié... Rapidement serait déjà mieux."

"Rapidement... balayé dix-huit ans d'une personnalité en moins de trois semaines, c'est clair que c'est rapide."

"Dix-huit ans, essaye d'arrêté de noircir les choses! Tu n'était sûrement pas aussi sarcastique au berceau..." Puis il s'imagina Shiho en bébé en train de lancer des sarcasmes et faillit exploser de rire devant l'image.

"Vire cette foutu image de ton imagination d'adorateur de cadavres."

"Hey, ça c'était vexant... et puis avoir comme passion celle de résoudre des enquêtes ne fait pas de moi un adorateur de cadavres!"

"Tu l'as cherché et puis ce n'est pas le fait de résoudre ces affaires qui fait de toi un adorateur de cadavres, c'est le plaisir que tu y prend."

"Le plaisir... Il est vrai que l'on peut dire que pour moi les enquêtes sont un stimulus suffisamment fort pour prendre du plaisir en les résolvant."

"T'es glauque..."

"Tu es très mal placé pour dire ça! Si je n'avais pas prit autant de plaisir à résoudre une enquête aussi dangereuse et difficile, je ne t'aurais pas fait cette promesse, tout du moins la première fois que j'ais fait cette promesse." Déclara Shinichi rendant inconsciemment la conversation plus sérieuse.

"Et tu t'es pris une balle à ma place pour cette promesse..."

"Oui et non, ce n'est pas par rapport a cette première promesse que je me suis jeté devant ce flingue... C'est parce qu'à ce moment-là, tu était ma partenaire tout simplement. Et c'est une raison suffisante pour risquer ma vie, de plus si la situation se présentait à nouveau, je recommencerais parce que tu es toujours ma partenaire, et parce qu'avoir échouer une fois à te protéger ne m'empêche pas de vouloir continuer."

"Je suis vivante et c'est grâce à toi, de plus je te l'ais déjà les blessures ne sont là que pour un temps. Alors arrête de te sentir coupable pour ça."

"Si tu arrête de te sentir coupable pour la balle!"

"Deal!"

Les deux ex-rajeunis se regardèrent longuement puis détournèrent le regard un sourire aux lèvres. Avant de remarquer que les trois autres participant du voyage les regardaient, médusé, de la franchise et de la complicité dont faisait preuve nos deux protagonistes. Shinichi reprit avant que cela ne devienne gênant: "Désolé de t'avoir coupé Hattori, tu disais quoi à propos du voyage?"

"Euh, et bien je... je disais que, donc les on est tous d'accord pour la répartition dans les chambres, et donc j'avais pensé allait visité le Temple Zuiganji, faire le tour des trucs touristiques de la ville, et pour finir un jour on prendrait un bateau pour aller sur une petite île du coin en passant la nuit là-bas cette dernière offre avait l'air vraiment sympas, alors sa vous dit?"

Ils répondirent tous favorablement, il fallait dire qu'il y en avait pour tous les goûts . Heiji de son côté repensa à la conversation que les deux détectives avait eu la semaine précédente en pensant qu'il avait peut-être mal interprété les sentiment de son ami.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Profitant du départ de la chimiste Heiji dit:"Tu sembles différent..."_

 _"Tu m'as vu trois fois avant aujourd'hui..."_

 _"C'est pas de ça que je parle, je pensais que tu serais plus à l'écoute de Ran alors que finalement tu... j'avais l'impression que tu t'en foutais..."_

 _"Ce n'est pas que je m'en foutais... j'ais fait mes choix -dont je n'ais pas envie de parlé- et j'en suis ressortit avec une vision du monde différente de celle que j'avais avant tout ça et elle doit l'accepter c'est tout. Je sais que c'est dur mais je ne vais pas continuer à lui mentir plus longtemps."_

 _"Oui, enfin c'est toi qui vois."_

 _Fin du Flash-Back_

Hattori se dit: 'Peut-être que tout simplement que dans l'esprit de Kudo, Ran n'est plus aussi importante qu'elle l'a été... Peut-être que c'est Miyano qui aujourd'hui est la personne la plus importante a ses yeux... et dans ce cas-là, le voyage risque d'être plus mouvementé que je ne l'espérais...'

Le reste du voyage se fit dans une bonne humeur, tout les sujets; excepté l'Organisation, leurs blessures, le passé de Shiho ou le futur des ex-rajeunis, avait été utilisé.

Après être arrivé à l'hôtel vers 19h40, ils décidèrent de déposer leur affaires dans leur chambre respective puis de redescendre pour manger au restaurent de l'hôtel. Kazuha et Heiji qui étaient les premiers a redescendre se dirigèrent vers le restaurant. Heiji déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie avant de lui dire: "Vu la tête que tu me faisais dans le train, tu doit avoir quelque chose à me demandé."

"Oui, ça fait combien de temps que Miyano et Kudo se connaissent?"

"Çà doit fair mois..."

"C'est tout!" Dit-elle surprise qu'une telle confiance puisse se créer en quelques mois.

"Oui, mais ils ont vécu beaucoup d'émotions fortes ensemble."

"Oui c'est vrai... C'est quel genre de personne Miyano?"

"C'est une chimiste diplômé du M.I.T., elle s'intéresse pas mal à la mode et sa mère était anglaise, ce qui lui a donné cette couleur de cheveux. En tout cas c'est ce que m'a dit Kudo."

"Je croyais qu'elle était dans le même lycée que Ran?"

"Oui, mais sa première scolarité a été plutôt sombre et solitaire à cause de cette organisation criminelle, du coup Kudo lui a proposé de venir à l'école avec lui."

"Il doit vraiment l'apprécier pour lui proposer ça, et c'est quoi cette histoire de partenaire qu'ils ont évoqué dans le train?"

"Ce n'est pas au sens romantique du terme, du moins pas encore..."

Elle le coupa, inquiète pour Ran."Pas encore?"

"Et bien je penses sincèrement qu'ils vont devenir un couple avant la fin de ce voyage. Et même si c'est triste pour Mouri... je penses que le mieux pour elle, c'est qu'elle comprenne que son ami d'enfance n'est pas celui qui nous accompagne lors de ce voyage. Kudo m'a dit que pour Ran, il y a deux options: accepté ses changements ou tout simplement ne plus l'approché. Moi, j'ais fait le choix d'accepté jusqu'à ce qu'il m'explique précisément ce qu'il c'est passé... Même si pour être honnête, je pense qu'on sera toujours ami lorsqu'il m'aura tout raconté."

"En fait, avec Ran en arrivant dans la chambre on a un peu discuté, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas Kudo, mais elle veut toujours le comprendre..."

"Alors il lui reste peut-être une chance." Dit-il en souriant à Kazuha pour la réconforté.

C'est à ce moment là que Shiho et Ran arrivèrent. Et ils se dirigèrent tout les quatre vers une table.

"Shinichi n'est pas encore arrivé?" Demanda Ran au couple d'Osaka.

"Non, il a dit qu'il marcherait un peu avant d'arriver... Ah ben justement le voilà!" Répondit le détective.

Shinichi se joignit à la table, juste au moment ou le serveur arrivait, chacun commanda les plats qu'il voulait et ils décidèrent qu'ils iraient à la plage le lendemain. Heiji demanda aux ex-rajeunis: "Sa ira pour vous?"

"Apparemment tant qu'on ne fera pas de ski nautique sa ira!" Répondit tout sourire le détective en se référant à un commentaire que Shiho avait sortit.

La chimiste en question ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire avant de répondre, "fallait que tu la ressortes…"

"En même temps c'était tellement inattendu de ta part."

"Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas drôle?"

"Tu n'es pas très drôle effectivement, mais on ne peut pas dire pour autant que tu sois ennuyeuse... si c'est sa qui t'inquiète. Au fait tu pourras..." Il pointa son épaule. "T'inquiète pas j'ai emmené ce qu'il faut."

"Que ce que t'as encore fait?" Elle semblait exaspéré.

"Rien c'est juste que celui que t'as fait avant qu'on parte est un peu trop serré..."

"Et tu n'as rien dit parce que?"

"Je pensais pas qu'on aurait le temps de le refaire. Et puis c'est pas si douloureux, mais pour dormir..."

"Ok, bah je passerais dans votre chambre."

Ran reprit en s'adressant la chimiste, "c'est toi qui le recouds?"

"Oui, pourquoi?"

"Juste comme ça, je pensais que c'est sa mère qui le ferait..."

"Ouais bah vu la tronche qu'elle a tiré en voyant la blessure..." Bougonna Shinichi.

"En même temps c'était avant que tu passe en salle d'opération, je te rappelle que l'on étais couvert de sang…" Lui rappela Shiho.

"C'est sur que ça a du lui faire un choc de voir tes doigts enfoncé dans mon épaule..."

"Tu sais qu'on est en train de manger." Le coupât-elle

"Veuillez m'excusez madame." Dit-il, en continuant de provoquer la chimiste.

La jeune femme répliqua, "ce n'est pas très malin de provoquer celle qui vas te recoudre."

Le détective de l'Est préféra ne pas répondre à cette remarque, il savait qu'elle ne le ferait jamais souffrir comme cela, même si la blessure était moins importante. Une fois finit de manger, ils décidèrent de retourner dans leur chambre afin d'être en forme pour le lendemain. Une fois rentré dans la chambre Shinichi retira son haut avant d'emmener les affaires nécessaires dans la salle de bain suivit par Shiho. Puis Heiji demanda: "Je peux sortir, si vous voulez."

"Tu vas sortir à chaque qu'elle me refera un bandage ou me recoudra ? Enfin, moi je dit ça, après toi tu fais comme tu veux."

Finalement Heiji était resté. Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit deux/trois gémissement de douleur, et décida d'aller voir discrètement comment sa se passait.

Shinichi était assis contre le mur de la salle de bain, Shiho s'était agenouillé juste devant lui. La tête du détective était posé sur l'épaule de la chimiste et sa main libre tenait fermement le flan de son haut. Puis la jeune femme passa chaleureuse sa main dans les cheveux du détective en disant: "J'ais fini."

"Merci ...Shiho."

"Essaye de faire attention..."

Elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes. Devant cette scène Heiji préféra retourner sur son lit. Shiho se releva quelques minutes plus tard et sortit de la chambre en leur disant "à demain", et expliqua à Hattori que Shinichi allait sûrement en profiter pour se doucher et qu'il préférerait sûrement rester seul quelques minutes avant de la prendre. Une fois que les deux jeunes hommes eurent pris leur douches. Heiji interpella Shinichi: "Que ressens-tu pour elle?"

"Les sentiments les plus fort que j'ais -et de loin- éprouvé au cour de ma vie."

Étonner d'avoir une réponse tout aussi franche que sa question, le détective de l'Ouest en profita. "Et concernant Ran?"

"Honnêtement, ma relation avec Ran était une amourette de gamin ayant trop peur de déclaré leur sentiment..."

"C'est dur comme description."

"Oui, mais je ne lui ais toujours rien expliqué... et sa fait plusieurs semaines que je ne ressens plus l'envie ou le besoin de le faire... Alors que pour Shiho, j'ai adopté une franchise complète, qui est d'ailleurs réciproque. Même si on a pour l'instant préféré ne pas aborder la possibilité d'une relation amoureuse."

"Si tu l'aimes et que tu ne lui dit pas, tu n'es pas franc..."

"Je n'ais pas dit que j'étais amoureux d'elle."

"Tu ne l'es pas?!" Répondit Heiji choquer par cette réponse.

"Je ne sais pas... nous sommes heureux avec la relation que nous avons, et si un jour je veux plus, je lui dirais ou lui ferais comprendre, tout simplement." Puis Shinichi raconta la scène qui avait eu lieux dans la salle de bain chez lui, exactement une semaine plus tôt. Et reprit en disant: "Cette semaine, notre relation a été la même sans gêne ou arrière pensée, même si je sais que l'un comme l'autre on a apprécié cette soirée là."

"Tu as décidé quoi pour l'Inspecteur Megure?"

"Je n'ais encore rien décidé... j'aime être un détective, c'est ma passion, mais honnêtement aujourd'hui le bon fonctionnement de ma relation avec Shiho est prioritaire. Prioritaire sur ma possibilité d'être consultant pour Megure."

"Alors qu'à l'époque si tu avais du choisir entre Ran et être détective, tu aurait choisis d'être détective... C'est ça?"

"Si j'avais du... je pense c'est ce que j'aurais fait, les preuves sont quand je lui ais caché que j'étais Conan ou le nombre de fois que je lui ais mentis, et si a l'époque cela avait pu être pour la protéger... aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui c'est différent. Et toi Hattori, si tu devais choisir?"

"Les deux, plus sérieusement je choisirais sûrement Kazuha." Dit-il laissant ses doutes transparaître.

"Tu n'en es pas sur? Le prends pas mal, mais je pensais que ta passion serait plus importantes."

"Depuis que je suis en couple avec elle, enquête ou pas je suis heureux. Mais pour pouvoir répondre a cette question de manière certaine, je penses qu'il faut avoir à faire ce choix..."

"C'est pas faux." Dit-il en souriant. "Bon, je suis crevé moi je vais dormir. A demain Hattori."

"Ouais, à demain."

De son côté Shiho, sous sa douche, pensa: 'Depuis que je le connais, j'ais été amoureuse de lui. Mais aujourd'hui notre relation suffit largement à me rendre heureuse... Cependant, j'ais la sensation que si on continu comme ça, on finira par devenir un couple de manière naturelle.'


	5. Chapitre 5 : Confrontation

**Chapitre 5 : Confrontation**

Le lendemain matin, Heiji était en train de s'habiller pour aller déjeuner alors que de son côté Shinichi était toujours allongé dans son lit, pensif sur l'évolution de sa relation avec Shiho: 'Ce que j'éprouve pour elle dépasse le cadre de l'amitié et à chaque fois qu'elle est dans mes bras, je me sens comme si plus rien ne pouvait troublé mon bonheur.' Il reçut un sms de Shiho lui demandant s'l pouvait lui prêté une chemise, elle avait complètement oublié d'en prendre. Il se dit que s'était l'occasion de lui parlé, ...dans un premier temps de ses envies de raconter toute l'histoire à Heiji, il verrait pour le reste a ce moment là. Il se leva et s'habilla et sortit en ayant une chemise à la main; voyant la scène Heiji demanda:

"Tu fais quoi?" Demanda Heiji, surprit de voir son ami se diriger vers la porte de leur chambre avec deux chemises.

"Je vais voir Shiho, par contre si tu pouvais prévenir les deux autres, je ne pense pas qu'on va pas aller déjeuner."

"Ok."

"On se rejoint à la plage plus tard?"

"Ouais, à plus tard."

Shinichi arriva devant la porte de Shiho et elle lui ouvrit dans un bikini noir. Il dit l'air amusé: "Je peux entré?"

"Oui, bien sur." Répondit-elle en rougissant.

Il portait un Short de bain bleu nuit et une chemise blanche, il lui tendit l'autre chemise qu'elle posa sur son lit, avant de déclarer,"tu ne déjeunes pas?"

"Non et toi non plus apparemment."

Voyant le stress sur le visage de Shiho, il lui demanda : "Tu es sur que ça va?"

"Non, je me suis vue dans la glace, on dirait une bête de foire..." Dit-elle en ayant honte de ses blessures.

"Tu es magnifique." Dit-il en plaçant ses mains sur ces joues et en la fixant intensément.

"Merci." Les larmes aux yeux, en voyant l'inquiétude du détective grandir elle précisa,"j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde, et en plus je galère trop avec cette putain de crème à la con, tu sais celle qui aide pour mes blessures..."

"J'aurais pu t'aider... quand tu as un problème appelle moi! Je serais toujours heureux d'être la pour toi."

"Dans ce cas, tu peut me faire le dos." Dit-elle en blaguant.

"Oui, bien sur." Dit-il sérieusement, tout en ayant compris qu'elle blaguait.

Devant son air sérieux, elle s'assied sur le bord du lit, de dos a Shinichi qui dégrafa son haut alors qu'elle avait préalablement placé ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Puis il pris la crème et en mis délicatement sur le dos et les épaules de la jeune femme, ayant peur de lui faire mal en appuyant sur une ecchymose.

Alors qu'elle de son côtés savourait chacun des gestes délicat du détective, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus lourde, ses joues s'empourprait et c'est un sentiment de quasi-désespoir qui envahit la jeune femme lorsqu'il eu finit. Il lui ré-attacha le haut de son maillot puis déposa un tendre et long baiser dans le cou en la prenant dans ses bras. Avant de lui dire d'un air sérieux et sans la relâcher: "Ne t'inquiète pas, sa va bien se passer, par contre je vais raconter aux trois autres ce qui nous ait arrivé."

"Aux trois?" Répondit-elle surprise.

"Tu es contre? Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne le ferais pas."

"Je ne suis pas contre mais j'aimerais comprendre."

"Je veux le dire à Heiji, mais je ne veux pas lui demandé de mentir à celle qu'il aime pour nous... et Ran mérite de savoir... afin que je puisse tourner définitivement la page."

"Dans ce cas-là, je comprends et je suis heureuse d'ajouté que tu as mûri, et je suis fière d'être ta partenaire." Dit-elle en se retournant et en le prenant dans ses bras à son tour.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils se séparaient et elle mettait la chemise qu'il lui avait apporté en la fermant. Ils partirent à la plage, et elle s'assied sur sa serviette de plage posant celle de Shinichi à côtés d'elle, tandis qu'il faisait des jongles avec un ballon de plage, tout en discutant de comment ils allaient leur dire, ils décidèrent finalement de leur raconter les faits, uniquement les faits et ce dans l'ordre où ils l'avaient vécu.

Ran arriva la première Heiji et Kazuha étant retourné ce mettre en maillot de bain dans leurs chambres respectives. Ran sentait la rage montée en voyant que la chimiste portait une chemise d'homme et vu qu'ils n'étaient pas venu déjeuner ce matin parce qu'elle à demandé à Shinichi de venir la voir dans sa chambre. La karatéka fut comme paralysé par une colère noir qui montait restant bloqué à une trentaine de mètres des deux ex-rajeunis. Shinichi n'ayant pas encore aperçu Ran dit: "Je crois que mon baisé à laisser une marque", dit-il en passant les doigts dans son cou.

"De mieux en mieux." Dit-elle les joues rougissante au souvenir de se baisé.

"C'est une marque d'affection qui contraste joliment... Un peu comme ton maillot contraste de la plus sexy des façons avec la chemise que je t'ais donné..."

En se regardant Shiho vue que l'ombre de son maillot de bain a travers la chemise donnait l'impression que c'était des sous-vêtements habituel. Devenant écarlate a cette pensé elle se jeta presque sur Shinichi et après plusieurs tonneaux dans le sable, ils éclatèrent de rire. Elle était accroupit sur lui laissant apparaître la cicatrice du jeune homme à la personne qui observait la scène, renforçant la colère de l'observatrice. Shiho se releva en se rendant compte de sa position, puis tendit la main vers Shinichi ce qui lui permit de se relevé. La jeune femme passa sa main dans les cheveux du détective et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres d'un geste d'une grande tendresse. D'un air surpris et gêné, le jeune homme informa la jeune qu'il allait allé cherché un parasol… Et il partit avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

C'est à ce moment que Ran approcha la chimiste en disant: "Comment tu peux osé faire ça?"

"Faire quoi?" Demanda la chimiste en essayant de comprendre.

"Tu n'es qu'une putain de criminelle, une meurtrière!" En hurlant. Provoquant les regards de la dizaines de personnes autour d'eux, avant de reprendre: "Il a perdu plusieurs mois de sa vie, ses convictions, il a même prit une balle pour sauvée ta pitoyable existence!"

"Je ne l'ais pas forcé à prendre cette balle! Et puis tu n'as pas de leçon à me donné!"

"C'est sur que dans la catégorie briseuse de vie, tu te débrouille très bien toute seul! Et l'avoir presque détruit te suffit pas, tu vas vivre avec lui pour essayer de le séduire en plus!"

Kazuha et Heiji était arrivé sur la plage quand Ran avait approché la chimiste, et si les deux habitants d'Osaka avait été agréablement surprit que Ran soit calme a propos de la situation pendant la journée d'hier, ils comprirent à cet instants, elle se forçait, la colère, l'inquiétude, les secrets de Shinichi et le stress de ces derniers mois, après cela, il était revenu avec une fille ? C'en était trop pour Ran. De son côté la chimiste était choqué par cette attaque de la karatéka mais ces surtout que les mots de l'amie d'enfance de Shinichi qui faisait mal. Elle et Haibara avait en plus eu une bonne relation ce qui ces paroles encore plus blessantes.

Shiho savait qu'il n'était plus l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré, l'homme dont elle était amoureuse au point de vouloir croire presque aveuglement ces promesses de protection, mais elle appréciait aussi celui qu'il était devenu, cependant une pensée traversa son esprit... il n'y a aucune garantit qu'en se rapprochant de plus en plus d'elle, il n'allait pas continuer à changer et puis rester avec elle lui empêcherait de continuer à être détective et quoi qu'il en dise au bout d'un moment, il lui en voudrait que sa présence lui ait forcé à faire ce choix... Et puis c'est peut-être par rapport à la culpabilité de ne pas avoir réussi a la protéger, qui l'avait pousser à prendre cette balle à sa place et puis pour finir il y avait eu sa réaction quelques minutes pus tôt.

C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle commença à s'écarter de Ran, elle avait l'impression d'être en train de détruire le détective. Pendant ce temps là, Shinichi était en train de revenir et le couple d'Osaka, avait rejoint les deux jeunes femmes. N'ayant pas encore vue Shinichi, Ran attrapa la chemise de Shiho d'un coup sec afin qu'elle ne fuit pas la conversation, -enfin si il était possible d'appelé cela une conversation- tout en disant:"Je ne vais pas te laisser t'enfuir!".

L'effet de ce geste allait être irréparable...

Car ce geste sec fit sauté les boutons de la chemise et Shiho perdu l'équilibre puis tomba par terre; laissant les ecchymoses et les cicatrices a la vue de tous. Ran, Kazuha ou Heiji ne savait pas comment réagir, alors que de plus en plus de vacanciers pointait la jeune femme du doigt en faisant des messes basses.

Shiho se releva précipitamment et passa devant Shinichi en larmes et en disant:"Je suis désolée..." Sous le choc de ses trois mots, il lâcha le parasol et fut comme figée pendant quelques secondes, il releva ensuite la tête vers Ran et les deux autres avec un regard noir, Ran voyant ce regard reprit: "Shinichi, je... je su-" Elle se stoppa en voyant la haine et le dégoût qu'il avait dans le regard.

Suite a cette phrase, le détective de l'Est avait tout comprit, même si il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, il était loin d'être stupide et si il y a bien une capacité bénéfique pour un détective qu'il avait acquise c'était celle de pouvoir utiliser sa faculté de compréhension, d'analyse ou de prise de décision dans des moments intense. C'est donc d'un geste simple qu'il sorti son téléphone, puis composa un numéro: "Bonjour Maitre Kisaki."

"Bonjour Mr Kudo."

"Je voulais vous prévenir que j'ai pris ma décision, je ne trahirais pas Shiho, je vous communiquerais les précisions à mon retour. Au revoir."

"Au revoir"

Shinichi se retourna sans un mot en rejoignant l'hôtel, puis il avala les marches quatre par quatre et rejoint le couloir de la chambre de Shiho. Informé par un employé de l'hôtel, qui avait vue une jeune femme se diriger vers ce couloir. Il toqua, à la porte puis elle répondit qu'elle voulait être seule. Il se laissa tombé par terre, contre le mur du couloir juste à coté de la porte de Shiho.

Quelques heures plus tard, Heiji et Kazuha arrivèrent dans ce couloir après que Heiji ait demandé à Shinichi par sms où il était. Puis Heiji dit: "On voulait voir comment ça se passait, et puis te prévenir que Ran est partit..."

"Partit?"

"Elle est dans un train pour Tokyo, sa mère viendra la chercher à la gare..."

"Je vois, ...je suis désolé."

"Pourquoi tu t'excuses?" Demanda Heiji surprit.

"Ce n'est peut-être pas votre premier rendez-vous, mais se sont vos premières vacances en tant que couple... et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle commence mal, très mal, en moins de 24h c'est du costaud." Dit-il sincèrement dépité.

Ce fut des sentiments de gratitude et de fierté qui envahirent le couple d'Osaka mais également une certaine colère. Ce fut Kazuha qui l'exprima: "Ce n'est pas le plus important, tu viens peut-être de perdre ton amie d'enfance, et ta relation avec Shiho c'est grandement compliqué. Sans toi, on n'aurait peut-être pas eu le courage d'essayer de devenir un couple. Et ta réaction à l'instant prouve que tu es quelqu'un de bien. De plus, pour être franche, Ran n'avait pas à réagir comme ça, et ça m'a déçu de sa part. Surtout que si quelqu'un doit décidé si Shiho peut ou non faire partit de ta vie c'est toi... pas Ran."

"J'apprécie, mais essayez plutôt de profiter de vos vacances en amoureux." Dit-il dans un sourire triste.

"Que sommes nous pour toi?" Demanda Heiji d'un air très sérieux.

"Des amis."

"Alors traite nous comme tel! Ne nous repousse pas quand on veut t'aidé..." Répondit Heiji.

"Je voie... c'est comme ça."

"Tu as des amis, alors pourquoi tu dit ça?" Reprit l'originaire du Kansai ayant peur de comprendre.

"Je vous ais tout les deux, Agasa et elle."

"Et dans ta classe?"

"Des connaissances c'est tout... Vous quatre êtes les seuls qui sauront la vérité." Devant leur expressions déconfite, il ajouta. "Nous avions prévu de vous dire toute les vérités à tout les trois... Mais finalement ce ne sera que vous deux, enfin, si elle accepte toujours qu'on vous la dise..."

Kazuha répondit rapidement. "Rien ne presse!" Dans une tentative maladroite de le rassurer qui fit rire légèrement les deux lycéens.

"Et sinon cela voulait dire quoi que tu ne trahirait pas Shiho?"

"J'ai décidé que je ne serais plus consultant pour Megure."

Alors que Heiji allait répondre, Shiho ouvrit violemment la porte lorsqu'elle eu entendu la dernière phrase, -elle ne s'était pas changé- avant de dire en hurlant: "Non, je ne te laisserais pas faire sa pour moi!"

"T'écoutes au portes maintenant... C'est mon choix, donc je fais ce que je veux et ce que je pense être le mieux pour moi." Répondit-il en lui souriant.

"Moi aussi je fais ce que je veux! En quoi ce choix est le meilleur pour toi?"

"On peux entré? Maintenant que tu as ouvert la porte, on peut éviter d'avoir cette conversation dans le couloir." Dit-il d'une voie douce et chaleureuse.

Elle s'écarta de la porte, laissant les trois autres lycéens rentré, puis Kazuha leur proposa des hamburgers, qu'ils avaient prit en revenant de la gare, leur faisant remarqué au passage qu'il était quinze heures. Shinichi reprit finalement en disant: "Parce que je dois témoigner contre toi si je veux à nouveau être son consultant, mais tu sais, Megure n'est pas le seul flic au Japon et puis si c'est pareil avec les autres membres de la police japonaise, et bien je partirais aux Etats-Unis, leur témoignage en ta faveur prouve que le FBI ou la CIA n'ont aucun problème avec nous, et dans ce cas là je peux être consultant dans un commissariat ou pour le FBI."

"Tu déménagerais?" Demanda Shiho.

"C'est une des nombreuses possibilités. Mais ce serait plutôt à la fin de mes années de lycée. Et puis tu sais à Tokyo, les deux personnes qui me retenait, était Ran et Agasa, pour Ran... pas besoin d'expliqué et pour Agasa depuis qu'il est en couple avec son amour de jeunesse, il est heureux et occupé. Quand à toi, c'est différent puisque tu comptais partir avant même que tu ne rejoignes notre lycée..."

"..." Shiho soupira longuement.

"Sa faisait six mois que je n'étais pas allé en cours... et on ne peut pas dire que j'avais beaucoup d'amis avant, des connaissances oui, mais des vrais amis sur qui on peut compter… pas tellement."

"Pourquoi tu n'allais plus du tout en cours? A part une fois je crois..." Demanda finalement Kazuha.

Après un regard entre les deux ex-rajeunis, ils avaient décidé de lui répondre sincèrement. Et c'est la chimiste qui dit: "Tu te rappelles de Conan Edogawa et de Ai Haibara?"

"Oui, je les aient rarement vue surtout Haibara, mais pourquoi cette question?" Demanda Kazuha essayant de comprendre.

"Car... nous sommes Conan et Ai, tout simplement."

Son visage sérieux, et les regards n'exprimant aucune surprise de la part des deux détectives. Ne laissèrent aucune place au doute, malgré le côté science-fiction de la révélation. Puis en réfléchissant un peux plus, elle trouvait bizarre la proximité entre Conan et Heiji, et cette manie qu'avait son petit-ami de l'appelé "Kudo". Après une explication sur la soirée dans le parc d'attraction, elle questionna : "Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait créer ça?"

"Afin d'avoir la vie éternelle, mais ça n'a jamais vraiment fonctionné a part peut-être pour une actrice américaine qui a bizarrement réussi à s'échapper lorsque l'Organisation à plongé. Mais au cours des expérimentations, ils ont découvert les propriétés annexes de l'Apotoxine4869. Elle pouvait tué quelqu'un sans laissé aucune trace, grâce a un procédé génétique appelé l'Apoptose. Mes parents en ont créer la première version -ayant pour but la vie éternelle- et je suis celle qui a fait la seconde -le poison mortel. Afin de protéger ma sœur -Akemi- d'eux, qui elle avait eu la chance de grandir à l'extérieur de l'Organisation." A ce moment Shinichi sentant les difficultés arrivé passa son bras autour des épaules de la chimiste en la ramenant contre lui.

"Et elle à été... tué à la suite d'un braquage de banque, qu'elle avait organisé en échange de ma libération... Mais ils l'ont tué, j'ai alors demandé des réponses, mais ils m'ont emprisonné. N'en obtenant pas... j... j'ai avalé le poison pour... pour me suicidé... Puis ayant rétréci, je l'ais retrouver," révéla t-elle en regardant Shinichi, "j'avais modifié les papiers de l'Organisation afin de faire croire qu'il était mort en ayant ingéré le poison" dit-elle en pointant Kudo, "puis j'ai essayé de trouver un antidote, ils étaient temporaire, ce qui explique les apparitions et disparitions de Shinichi. Ensuite il y eu un certains nombres de rencontres et d'accrochages entre nous deux, l'Organisation, le FBI et la CIA." Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, sa voie se voulait monotone mais c'est quelques coupures, la tristesse, la honte ou la culpabilité que pouvait montré son visage révélait la difficulté qu'elle éprouvait à raconter son histoire.

"Voila l'histoire..." Reprit Shinichi empêchant ainsi la chimiste de continuer son récit.

La réaction de Kudo surprit le couple d'Osaka et Miyano, mais en y réfléchissant, tous comprirent qu'il ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Même si la chimiste, sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, l'histoire qu'il lui avait fournit à l'hôpital... ne semblait pas réel, cependant quoi qu'il se soit réellement passé, il l'avait fait pour elle et ce constat suffisait à la jeune femme. Ils décidèrent finalement tous les quatre de retourner sur la plage en attendant l'heure du dîner, sur la plage ils se séparèrent, les détectives d'un côtés, les deux jeunes femmes de l'autre. Entre Shiho et Kazuha, le courant passait plutôt bien, en pensant cela Shinichi dit à Heiji: "Tu as bon goût en matière de femme... Vous en êtes où dans votre relation?"

"Tu pourrais être un peu moins franc..."

"Tu es mon meilleur ami, c'est normal que l'on soit franc ou du moins que l'on essaye de l'être."

"Ouais, t'as sûrement raison," il soupira puis reprit, "alors on est allé à trois rendez-vous et on s'est embrassé quelques fois... mais rien d'autres." Fit-il en lançant un regard en coin, à celui qui était également son meilleur ami, car même si ils se voyaient peu : Shinichi était celui en qui il avait le plus confiance.

"J'aime bien ton ' _mais rien d'autres'_ "dit-il en rigolant, "plus sérieusement, c'est bien que ça marche entre vous."

"Et c'est grâce à toi. Alors si je peux t'aider pour quoi que ce soit..."

"J'aimerais partir en duo avec elle, une journée au cours des vacances. Pour aller visiter le musée et le jardin botanique de l'Université du Tohoku."

"Wow! Au moins tu sais ce que tu veux..."

"Et sûrement après-demain, en plus cela te permettrait d'être en rendez-vous avec ta chérie." Dit-il en souriant et en faisant une petite tape, dans le dos d'Heiji.

"J'aurais quand même accepté même si ce n'était pas le cas..."

"Tu as un grand cœur." Confessa Shinichi avec beaucoup de sarcasmes.

"Tu es très mal placé pour me dire sa, vu la façon dont tu as géré les choses aujourd'hui."

"Comment ça?" Demanda le Tokyoïte.

"Tu aurais pu être beaucoup plus dure envers Ran que ce que tu ne l'as été ce matin, bien que ça réaction était compréhensible, personne n'ait parfait et on a tous nos limites... Et pourtant je voyais bien que ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait... Tu l'apprécie toujours?" Demanda Heiji.

"Elle a été l'amie la plus proche de moi pendant dix ans, j'ais été longtemps amoureux d'elle, et on vécu ensemble pendant près de six mois, lorsque j'étais Conan..."

"C'est sur que ça fait beaucoup."

"Paradoxalement, si j'avais été... préalablement plus honnête avec elle, à propos de tout ça je veux dire... je l'aurais sûrement envoyé balader ce matin."

"Tu culpabilises?"

"Je sais que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, et je sais que ma part est sûrement majoritaire. Mais... si je peux comprendre la colère qui habitait Ran à ce moment-là, ça ne veut en aucun cas dire que je vais lui pardonné. Et si je n'ai aucune intention de lui pardonner... pourquoi me disputer avec elle, alors que je pouvais rejoindre Shiho?"

"Tu n'as peut-être pas un grand cœur mais, tu es vraiment beaucoup plus mature qu'un lycéen, du plus je pense que tu as aussi fait cela -réagit fortement contre Ran- afin de protégé Shiho. C'est de cela que je parle quand je mentionne un grand cœur."

"Je prend ça pour un compliment." Répondit Shinichi en rigolant. "La vérité c'est que peut-être que d'un coté sombre et horrible… c'est plus facile avec une engueulade comme cela, plutôt que de passé des semaines dans des moments inconfortables. Si Ran n'était pas partie… peut-être qu'on -Shiho et moi- serait partit. On avait déjà hésiter à venir sur un plan médicale..."

"… On va mangé?" Heiji ne savait pas trop quoi penser devant ce genre de révélation.

"Ouais… c'est déjà cette heure là."

Sur le chemin de leur hôtel, ils croisèrent Shiho et Kazuha qui discutaient en souriant. A cette vue Shinichi pensa : 'Elle est tellement plus belle lorsqu'elle sourit…' Avant qu'il ne se secoue la tête en pensant qu'il devenait sûrement un peu trop attaché à la chimiste, cela le tuerait de la perdre… mais c'était un risque qui valait le coup s'il en croyait les moments passé avec elle.

Nos quatre lycéens se retrouvèrent donc dans l'entré de l'hôtel puis ils partirent se changer dans leur chambre, dans la chambre des garçons: "Tu crois que Shiho et Kazuha vont se mettre dans la même chambre?" Demanda Heiji pensif.

"Non, mais tu voudrais peut-être partager la chambre avec Kazuha, maintenant que Ran est partit..." Dit Shinichi en blaguant.

"Ce ne serait pas plutôt de tes envies que tu parles?" Répliqua Heiji, gêné de la déclaration de son ami.

"Sauf que nous ne sommes pas encore un couple, contrairement à vous, les habitants d'Osaka."

"C'est quoi cette manière de nous appelé? Et puis comment ça ' _pas encore'_?" Demanda Heiji surprit.

Mais tout ce qu'il obtenu comme réponse fut un clin d'œil -en souriant d'un air joueur- de Shinichi alors qu'il sortait de la chambre. Devant cette scène Heiji ne savait pas comment réagir, il avait pensé apporté son aide ou des conseils à son ami comme celui-ci l'avait fait pour lui -afin que Shinichi et Shiho sortent ensemble- mais il semblerait que le détective de l'Est avait déjà son idée sur la question. Après avoir passé quelques minutes à fixé cette porte, Heiji reprit enfin de la contenance en recevant un message de Kazuha lui disant que les filles arriveraient dans un quart d'heure environ, elles devaient sûrement continué à discuter pour que Kazuha sache ce que Shiho faisait. Il décida donc de rejoindre Shinichi afin qu'il ne soit pas seul attendre au restaurant, parce qu'il ne voulait pas déranger les filles et puis aussi parce que ce clin d'œil l'avait grandement intrigué.

 _AN : J'ai modifié la dernière partie du chapitre -dialogue Heiji / Shinichi- afin de rééquilibré par rapport à un changement que j'avais fait dans la première réécriture de la scène de la plage avec Ran. Je ne voulais pas accabler Ran dans cette scène mais l'équilibre est difficile à trouvé._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Ensemble

_AN : J'ai modifié la dernière partie du chapitre précédent -dialogue Heiji / Shinichi-._

 **Chapitre 6 : Ensemble**

De leurs côtés, Kazuha et Shiho avait bel et bien continué leurs discussion, d'abord sur Ran -et les regrets de la chimiste sur le fait qu'il y ait eu une confrontation, même si elle n'en voulait pas à la karaéka- dans la chambre de Kazuha, le temps qu'elle se change, puis dans celle de Shiho, un peu plus longtemps, la manœuvre étant évidemment plus douloureuse pour la jeune chimiste. Dévoilant par la même occasion toute ses blessures à Kazuha, qui eut les larmes aux yeux devant la scène en pensant: 'C'est comme ça après quinze jours...'

Voyant la scène après s'être habillé Shiho dit: "Ne t'inquiète pas, sa fait beaucoup moins mal maintenant... et puis on s'y habitue."

Ayant peur de comprendre, Kazuha demanda, "à quoi on s'habitue?"

"A la douleur." Dit-elle sans penser, vu qu'elle était occupé à essayer à ne pas se faire mal dans la manoeuvre.

Après avoir finit sa phrase, Shiho comprit par le silence qu'elle n'avait pas eu la meilleure des idées en répondant ça, c'était un des problèmes avec le fait d'être devenu complètement honnête avec Shinichi, elle avait parfois du mal à remettre le filtre avec les autres. Elle se retourna vers Kazuha afin de diffuser la situation, mais au moment où elle fit face à l'habitante du Kansai, celle-ci la prise dans ses bras d'un geste léger ce voulant sororal -faisant attention aux blessures-, ce qui arracha un sourire émue à Shiho, il était rare qu'elle ait eu des personnes faisant attention à elle ou ses sentiments.

Malgré toute leur bonne volonté, Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko étaient bien évidemment des enfants, ils n'avaient pas la compréhension, voir même la conscience des choses qui les entoures dans ce genre de domaine. C'était la même chose par rapport à son casier judiciaire, pour eux, la justice c'était simple, ils _étaient_ des chevaliers de la justice, Kazuha avait l'âge et l'exposition nécessaire -grâce à Heiji ou au fait que son père était policier- pour savoir que les choses se jouaient le plus souvent dans la différence de nuance de gris. Oui, c'était une criminelle, mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi simple -ou quasiment. Elles s'assirent sur le lit de Shiho, qui dit: "Hattori à de la chance d'avoir une petite amie comme toi."

"On sentirait presque de la tristesse dans cette phrase..."

Surprise de la perspicacité de Kazuha, Shiho reprit,"j'ai toujours été seul, et depuis ce jours là, ce n'est plus le cas... mais depuis ce jour là, je ne fais que lui poser des problèmes... alors que normalement, on est censé être bénéfique à la personne dont on se rapproche." Elle ne laisserait pas Shinichi, mais elle doutait parfois du fait qu'elle soit un bon choix pour son future.

Kazuha prit soin de ses paroles, sentant l'importance des prochains jours pour Shiho. "Oui, mais peut-être que pour lui, ta présence est plus importante que tout ça, et puis tu l'as entendu, ce n'est pas la fin de sa carrière de détective. Je pense que tu devrais laisser passer ces vacances avant de t'inquiéter de ça... voir comment les choses évolues."

C'était également le sentiment qu'avait la chimiste. "Tu as sûrement raison, on verra plus tard..."

Sur cette décision, elles décidèrent de rejoindre les deux détectives au restaurant. Le repas eu lieu dans une ambiance plutôt calme et souriante. Laissant transparaître que la relation était très bonne entre les deux jeunes femmes, aux plus grands plaisir des détectives. A la fin du repas, Heiji et Kazuha repartirent dans sa chambre à elle, provoquant quelques taquineries venant des esprits pas tout à fait innocents des ex-rajeunis. Ayant pour seule réponse des visages écarlates, mais néanmoins souriant du couple d'Osaka; qui avait compris que ces taquineries étaient pour les détendre, et les mettre à l'aise, ...même s'il fallait avouer que le plaisir qu'ils y avaient pris n'était pas nécessaire.

Les ex-rajeunis décidèrent ensuite de remonter à leur chambre, mais quand Shiho entra dans sa chambre, Shinichi la suivit. Puis il ferma la porte à clés, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit en disant: "Je peux passer la soirée ici?"

"Oui, si ça peux te faire plaisir." Répondit-elle, un peu gênée de la tournure des événements.

"Si je dérange, je peux partir, il n'y a pas de problème, c'est vrai qu'on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces dernières semaines."

Le voyant se lever en direction de la porte, elle lui attrapa le bras en murmurant: "Restes s'il te plaît..." Cela ressemblait presque à une supplication, qu'elle avait exprimé en rougissant. Elle voyait qu'il ne serait pas plus déçu que cela de partir, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient pressé par le temps.

Ayant néanmoins obtenu la réaction qu'il espérait -même s'il ne pensait pas en obtenir une aussi forte-, il se retourna vers elle et se proposa: "T'auras besoin d'aide pour quelque chose? Puisque je suis là autant me rendre utile."

"Tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir?" Dit-elle en repensant aux nombreuses étreintes qu'ils avaient partagés ces derniers temps.

"C'est voulu... et puis ça ne t'a pas déplu jusqu'ici." Ses paroles émettait une confiance que son rougissement trahissait.

"Non, c'est vrai... Cependant, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi."

"Parce que…" Il poussa un grand et long soupir, tout en fermant les yeux pendant une vingtaine de secondes essayant de ralentir son rythme cardiaque qui était tellement rapide qu'il en était presque essoufflé. Avant de les ouvrir, pour dévoiler un regard aussi perçant que passionné. Puis il posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Shiho avant de la caresser tout doucement en disant: "Parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Tout simplement."

Elle resta sous le choc de la déclaration soudaine, bien sur, elle s'attendait à ce que sa arrive bientôt, mais pas ce soir, pas si vite. Puis remarquant qu'il attendait désespérément une réponse, elle dit, la voie tremblante, dans une tentative ratée d'agir avec cette froideur qui la caractérisait autrefois: "Alors arrêtes de jouer et embrasse-moi..."

Il se rapprocha d'elle, leur nez commencèrent à s'effleurer, leurs respiration s'alourdissaient avant de s'arrêter brutalement lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était leur premier baisé, mais il ne resta chaste qu'un instant, leur passion dévorante prenant rapidement le dessus, leurs mains s'aventurant sur leurs visages ou dans leurs cheveux. Puis Shinichi se mit à déposer une myriades de baisé dans le cou de la jeune femme, arrachant quelque gémissement de plaisir d'une chimiste qui répondit en le déshabillant sur l'instant, tout en reprenant le baisé en qu'elle ne tarda pas à approfondir, ce qui noya un peu plus dans le plaisir la conscience du détective.

Elle finit par s'écarter afin de retrouver son souffle, lui permettant ainsi de voir la silhouette attirante mais néanmoins chétive du détective -du à la reprise assez récente de sa forme adulte et à un passage à l'hôpital- qui ne portait plus qu'un caleçon. Il retira délicatement le haut de la chimiste, puis en lui mordillant légèrement l'oreille, il déboutonna et retira le bas d'une chimiste qui sentait une certaine tension l'envahir, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il posa son front sur celui de la chimiste et commença à laisser ses doigts descendre tendrement le long de la bretelle d'un soutien gorge pour finir par caresser une poitrine dont la petite taille semblait gênée sa propriétaire, alors qu'ils étaient désormais tout les deux dans leurs sous-vêtements.

Il la colla amoureusement contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement, cette délicatesse tranchait avec la fougue et la passion, qui était présente quelques instants plus tôt. Elle vit dans les yeux de celui qui était en train de devenir son partenaire, mais d'une autre manière, qu'il avait compris la raison de son stress. Ce stress qui était accompagné d'une grande tension s'évanouit lorsqu'il dit: "On va peut-être y allé un peu plus doucement..." Chuchota Shnichi d'une voix à la fois suave et réconfortante. Ce qu'il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas réussi s'il l'avait voulu.

"Ouais ce serait mieux." Répondit-elle, en poussant un soupir profond de soulagement qu'il ait comprit ses craintes.

Car elle qui avait déjà du mal à se déshabillée, elle avait du mal à supportée l'idée même de la douleur lié à sa course dans couloirs en revenant de la plage. Alors dans quelques choses d'aussi intense… où elle savait en plus que leurs passions les empêcherait de se maîtrisé, c'était physiquement trop lui demandée, tout simplement, et surtout ce n'était pas le souvenir qu'elle voulait gardée de sa première fois. D'autant plus qu'elle se déroulerait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui jamais ne l'abandonnerait… ce serait stupide de gâcher cette possibilité en se laissant guider par des hormones dans une chambre d'hôtel.

Ils étaient donc d'accord pour ne pas aller plus loin, mais l'autre option qui consistait à se séparer maintenant, avait été exclu d'un regard aussi complice que chaleureux lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisé... Il restait donc le troisième choix. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils s'allongèrent dans le lit en se collant l'un contre l'autre. A ce moment elle pensa: ' _Et dire qu'avec des événements comme ceux de ce matin l'idée de m'enfuir m'aurait sûrement traversé l'esprit il y a encore quelques semaines... Mais c'est justement ça qui a changé, ses gestes d'affections, cette proximité entre nous qui fait que même si j'ai fuit dans ma chambre, au fond de moi j'étais sur qu'il viendrait à mes côtés, c'est sûrement ce sentiment là que l'on éprouve lorsque l'on est aimé..._ '

Elle avait quitté la plage car elle savait que Ran pétait un plomb, et elle voulait éviter ce genre de confrontation. Shiho avait tellement longtemps vécu dans l'idée qu'elle ne méritait rien de bien ou que personne ne pourrais réellement l'aimée… les mauvais réflexes de s'enfuir ou plus exactement, de mettre de la distance entre elle et ceux qu'elle aimait été difficile à se débarrasser.

Le silence était seulement perturbé par leur respiration calme et les caresses d'un détective sur la hanche d'une chimiste; lorsqu'il lui dit d'un coup: "Alors, on sort ensemble?"

Comprenant le sous-entendu -comme toujours avec lui- elle répondit, "Oui, moi aussi je t'aime…" Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de s'endormir, et ce qui aurait été la journée la plus difficile d'une autre relation, fut la plus belle de celle qui les unissais.

Alors qu'il reprenait lentement mais sûrement conscience du monde qui l'entourait, le détective de l'Est ressentit une source de chaleur contre son ventre et avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, il sourit en remarquant que cette source de chaleur avait pris possession de ses bras afin qu'ils continu de l'étreindre cette nuit, exprimant ainsi physiquement une promesse de protection faite quelques mois plus tôt.

Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il put voir les premières lueurs de l'aurore, traverser timidement les rideaux sombres de la baie vitré qui permettait d'accéder au balcon ayant vue sur la mer. Les rayons du soleil faisait briller, les cheveux auburn de la chimiste; devant ce spectacle, le détective eu le souffle coupé et pensa: 'Elle est tellement belle… tellement intelligente, loyale, et forte.' Il savait que la perfection n'exister pas dans l'être humain, mais c'était bien, car il l'aimait tout autant pour ses défauts que ses qualités.

Il se dit qu'il était trop tôt pour philosopher et commença à déposer quelques timides baisés sur l'épaule d'une jeune femme -la dénudant au passage d'une bretelle gênante- qui, au cours de la nuit, lui avait tourné le dos, devenant paradoxalement plus proche de lui. Alors qu'il continuait ses gestes d'affections depuis plusieurs minutes, elle dit: "C'est sûrement le plus agréable des réveils..."

Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur en tournant la tête vers le détective qu'elle embrassa sans plus attendre, avant de placer une main derrière la tête de son amoureux dans le but d'approfondir un baisé qui fût intense, mais au cour duquel ils ne bougèrent presque pas, c'était normal étant donné que leur position leur donnait une sérénité qui leurs apparaissait sans faille. Ce fût finalement elle qui brisa le baisé, afin de reprendre sa respiration.

Mais elle se retourna rapidement pour chevaucher un détective surpris de la manœuvre, réfléchissant aux raisons de la surprise du détective, elle comprit, puis rougit violemment de sa position et balbutia: "Je... je voulais..."

"Je sais." En souriant, avant de reprendre, "et puis tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier..."

Comprenant le message, mais tremblante de l'embarras que provoquerait ce genre de geste, elle fit ce qu'elle voulait faire en embrasant Shinichi dans le cou, tantôt de manière délicate, tantôt un peu plus violente en le mordillant ce qui arracha plusieurs râle et gémissement de plaisir de la part de son petit-ami. Avant qu'il ne se redresse et ne vienne l'embrassée tendrement... Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, puis ils se mirent à rigoler doucement de la tournure des événements lors de ses dernières 24h. Il plaça délicatement son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme puis dit: "Comment j'ais pu vivre sans ton amour…"

En entendant cette phrase, elle se mit à pleurer mais cette fois c'était de bonheur, puis elle dit: "Rassures toi, je ne te laisserais jamais…" Avant d'enfouir son visage dans les cheveux de Shinichi lorsque lui aussi commençait à pleurer. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui leur semblait être à la fois des heures et quelques instants.

Ils se levèrent et il prit le drap qu'il enroula autour de Shiho, puis ils sortirent sur le balcon, observant la mer calme alors que le soleil n'était pas encore complètement levée... Au bout de quelques minutes, elle brisa le silence: "On leur dit?"

"Pour cette journée là ou... pour nous?"

"Je voulais dire pour nous, mais c'est vrai qu'il y a ça aussi..."

"Moi je suis pour leur dire les deux... je n'ai pas envie de me cacher, alors que j'ai toute les raisons d'être fier de sortir avec une femme aussi belle que toi." Il avait dit ça en souriant.

Elle répondit:"On leur dit les deux" en rougissant et elle l'embrassa en passant ses bras autour de son cou, toujours couverte par le drap. Puis elle l'emmena à l'intérieur, faisant tomber le drap en disant:"Prends-moi dans tes bras..." demande à laquelle il s'exécuta passant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Avant de dire: "Depuis hier soir, tout ce qui c'est passé sont sans aucun doute les plus beau moments de ma vie, mais... je commence à avoir faim…" Il n'avait pas envie de couper ce qui semblait être un rêve.

"Ouais... moi aussi…" Et elle partageait son sentiment sur son point.

Il s'habilla puis embrassa encore Shiho avant de sortir de la chambre en disant: "On se retrouve au restaurant pour le petit-déjeuner dans... trente minutes?"

"Ok, a tout à l'heure."

Shinichi qui marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, vit Heiji et dit: "Alors, comme ça on passe la nuit avec Kazuha?" Dans une tentative échoué de détourner l'attention.

"Bien tenté... mais moi, j'ais dormit dans NOTRE chambre..." Il finit sa phrase un air déçu, ce qui fit éclater de rire Shinichi. Avant que Heiji ne reprenne,"j'aimerais avoir ton courage pour ces choses là..."

"Je lui ais dit que je l'aimais, elle m'a dit de l'embrassé et puis voilà, mais je tient à préciser -pas que cela te regarde- que si j'ai dormit avec elle, on a pas... couché ensemble."

"Ah bon?"

"Pas le premier soir de notre relation... et puis, il faut qu'elle guérisse... j'ai envie que se soit magique... et pour que se soit magique, il faut que toutes les conditions soit réunis."

"Je te reconnais bien là..."

"J'ai tant l'air d'un romantique ?" Il secoua aussitôt la tête. "Peu importe, mais au fait, Heiji, toi tu reviens d'où alors?"

"Du magasin, j'ais prévu une petite plongée avec Kazuha vers 10h, je ne vous en ais pas parlé, par rapport à vos blessures."

"Ok, de toute façon, on n'aurait pas pu y allé."

"Vous prenez un petit déjeuner?" Demanda Heiji.

"Dans un peu moins de trente minutes, préviens Kazuha, qu'on mange tout les quatre."

"C'est ce que j'avais prévu."

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement au restaurent tout les quatre, et lorsque Shiho vit Shinichi, elle l'approcha puis l'embrassa devant le couple d'Osaka. Elle était écarlate mais surtout heureuse de pouvoir faire ça. Heiji et Kazuha les félicitèrent, puis ils partirent manger tous ensemble, il y avait une excellente ambiance, Heiji informa Kazuha de la plongée, laquelle était ravie de l'idée quand au deux ex-rajeunis, ils décidèrent d'aller à la piscine, voulant éviter le monde à la plage. Puis ils informèrent le couple d'Osaka qu'ils souhaitaient leur raconter la fin de l'histoire, cet après-midi ou ce soir, en fonction des événements.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Vérité

**Chapitre 7 : Vérité**

Le couple d'Osaka passa un très bon moment, voyant pas mal de poissons, pouvant même par moment les approchés de près sans qu'ils ne prennent peur, ou d'autre vue intéressante notamment certains coraux.. Après la plongée Kazuha remercia Heiji en l'embrassant longuement, et ils se sourirent -un peu niaisement…- en pensant au bonheur que leur relation leur avait apporter. De leur côtés, notre couple de Tokyo avait passé leur temps allonger au bords de l'eau, sans vrai but, ils avaient voulus prendre le temps de se relaxer, le temps pour apprécier ce qu'ils avaient. Ils avaient tout les deux remarqué qu'être simplement dans les bras de l'autre était un bon moment, alors pourquoi compliqué les choses ? Après avoir à nouveau mangé tous ensemble, ils se rejoignirent dans la chambre des garçons.

Heiji s'assied sur son lit rapidement rejoint par Kazuha, de son coté Shinichi s'assit sur le bord de son lit, faisant face au couple d'Osaka et Shiho se plaça derrière son petit-ami avant de le prendre dans ses bras, en les passant sous ceux de son homme et de posée sa tête sur son épaule. Elle avait sentit qu'il voulait raconté l'histoire seul, afin qu'elle n'est pas à le faire... Elle avait accepté cette idée, mais elle voulait lui montrer par son support qu'elle était là, de plus, si a un moment... si a un moment il se laissait rattrapé par ses émotion, elle voulait être là pour le seconder, l'épauler. Comme une partenaire. Elle n'avait pas pu avec son père, elle voulait être présent dans le cas ou cela tourne mal avec eux.

Après avoir poussé un soupir un peu tremblant alors qu'il se remémorait les événements, Shiho se mit à lui caresser la main qu'elle tenait, lui permettant ainsi de se calmer et d'éclaircir son esprit, avant d'entamer: "Un jour, en début d'après midi, je venais de déjeuner chez les Mouri et j'avais envie de lire un roman, alors je suis partit chez moi... Shiho m'a appelé en me disant qu'elle avait trouvé l'antidote... au début, j'ai cru à une de ses mauvaises blagues, mais en y réfléchissant, elle ne blaguerait pas sur ça... alors je suis allé la voir, et elle expliqué qu'elle avait comprit un détail suite à une rencontre que j'ais eu avec Vermouth... une semaine avant."

"Vermouth vous a donné la formule de l'antidote?" Demanda Heiji surprit de la tournure de la conversation.

Ce fut Shinichi qui répondit,"non, mais elle savait sûrement que cette information aiderait Shiho..."

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêter?"

"Elle m'a endormit avant que je n'en ais l'occasion, sa semble être une de ses méthodes préféré…" Expliqua le détective d'un air agacé.

"Ok..." Heiji semblait perplexe de l'attitude de Shinichi envers l'américaine.

"Bref, Shiho et moi avons décidé de prévenir Ran, et les autres que suite à une urgence de nos parents -ceux d'Ai et de Conan-, nous devions partir immédiatement aux USA et cela s'est passé sans trop de problèmes... Ensuite nous avons prit l'antidote et nous avons suivit une piste, dont Shiho m'avait parlé quelques semaines plus tôt a propos d'un bâtiment désaffecté. Raison pour laquelle nous nous étions dépêcher de prendre l'antidote à l'Apotoxine."

"Vous y êtes aller seulement tout les deux."

"Oui." Répondit simplement Shiho, savant parfaitement la stupidité de la manœuvre.

Shinichi reprit,"On est arrivé au bâtiment, on est entré, il ne semblait y avoir personne cependant on pouvait voir que des personnes avait été là jusqu'à récemment, on a fouillé a peu près trente minutes, trouvant quelques indices... Mais, ils sont arrivé a plusieurs, l'ont menacé avec une arme et donc Shiho s'est rendu, ils l'ont alors enlevé… Mais m'ayant vu -on s'était séparé dans un couloir, j'étais de l'autre coté d'un mur-, ils commencèrent à me tirer dessus voyant que je m'enfuyais... pour pouvoir appelé des renforts, a un moment j'ai perdu l'équilibre et je suis tombé dans un trou dans le sol, Voyant la rivière à travers une fenêtre, je l'ais traversé afin de finir dans la rivière -le courant m'aiderait. Ne me voyant pu et étant donné que j'avais chuté plutôt lourdement alors qu'on entendait des sirènes de police se rapprocher... -quelqu'un avait entendu les coups de feu et avait appelé la police…- il décidèrent d'abandonner la poursuite, surtout qu'ils avaient déjà capturé quelqu'un. De mon côté, j'ai volé une voiture, je suis retourné chez moi, cherché le pistolet de mon père, puis je suis partit en direction de l'endroit où ils avaient emmené Shiho. Je savais où elle était grâce à un émetteur que j'avais placé sur elle sans qu'elle le sache."

"Pourquoi?" demanda un Heiji peu convaincu par l'explication.

"Pourquoi quoi?" Répondit l'autre détective.

"Pourquoi as-tu placé un émetteur sur elle?"

"On partait vers un bâtiment de l'Organisation, c'était au cas où on aurait été séparé... rien de plus."

Shiho avait fait un hochement de tête en direction du détective de l'ouest, confirmant les dires de son petit-ami. Shinichi reprit donc: "J'ai appelé le FBI alors que j'étais encore chez moi, ne voulant pas faire deux fois la même erreur. Je suis rentré dans le bâtiment l'arme à la main, puis quelques minutes plus tard, je... j'ai entendu Shiho hurlée de douleur..."

Sa voix vacilla à la mémoire du cri de sa petite-amie, et elle le serra un peu plus contre elle. Ce fut quelques secondes plus tard qu'il reprit, avant que la chimiste ne puisse le faire vu qu'elle voulait lui épargné cette peine.

"Je suis arrivé dans la salle; j'ais frappé violemment plusieurs fois à la tête l'homme qui la torturait ce qui le rendit inconscient et je l'ais libérée... je... elle était en sang, je savais pas quoi faire... j'arrivais plus à bougé, plus à réfléchir. J'étais en rage de ce qu'elle avait du subir à cause de mon imbécillité et de mon entêtement à refuser de prévenir le FBI avant d'aller vérifier la première piste et sous le choc, presque désespéré de la voir dans cet état."

Quelques larmes coulèrent silencieusement des yeux de Shinichi au cour de son récit. A leurs vues, la chimiste ce mit contre le flan du détective et elle baissa sa tête contre son épaule en oubliant quasiment les deux autres lycéens avant de chuchoter qu'elle allait bien et que c'était finit de manière répété. Shinichi reprit alors qu'Heiji allait se lever pour les laissés seuls.

"Je n'avais pas vue qu'un autre homme était arrivé par derrière, ce dernier pointa son arme sur Shiho et tira. Mais devant le visage de Shiho... j'avais comprit que quelqu'un allait tiré sur elle sur ma partenaire. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle soit blessé et ce quel qu'en soit le prix. J'ai pas vraiment réfléchit, cela paraissait juste… évident à ce moment là, pas que je ferais autrement avec le recul, mais cela ma semblé comme si c'était …normale." Il secoua un peu la tête en se rendant compte qu'il se répétait et reprit : "Je m'étais interposée à temps, recevant une balle juste au-dessus de mon poumon droit, la douleur était intense, je tremblais de tout mon corps et alors que je me sentais partir, j'ai vue que l'homme qui m'avait tiré dessus s'apprêtait a tiré de nouveau, dans une poussé d'adrénaline -car la protéger était la seule chose dans mon esprit à ce moment-là- j'ai... j'ai tiré le premier avec l'arme que j'avais amené et poser près de moi en libérant Shiho. Je _sais_ que tout cela c'était passé tellement vite alors que des-fois… j'ai 'impression que certaines des secondes de la séquence avait été …quasiment au ralenti, le souvenir étant aussi claire que si j'avais eu une semaine pour le créer."

Kazuha commençait à pleurer devant ce récit, mais elle fût conforté par Heiji qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Avant que Shinichi ne finisse: "Ensuite... c'est plutôt flou... je me rappel que tu pleurais alors que tu essayais de bloquer l'écoulement de sang et que tu me parlais..." dit-il en regardant Shiho,"puis au bout d'un certain moment, le FBI est arrivé. On a prit un hélicoptère... Je me suis réveillé quand on est arrivé à l'hôpital, tu avais tes doigts dans mon épaule... et j'ai vue l'air surpris et effrayer de mes parents." Il eu un petit rire, qui fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Shiho lorsqu'elle se rappela ce qui suivait. "Tu ne voulais pas me laissé partir en salle d'opération sans toi et le docteur semblé de te contredire vu le regard que tu luis lançais. J'ai apprit en me réveillant, après la chirurgie que tu t'étais évanouit quelques minutes plus tard."

"Ouai... c'est ce qui s'est passé."

"Ensuite je me suis réveillé dans une chambre d'hôpital, j'étais en train de paniquer à propos de toi et puis je t'ai vue alors que tu me regardais depuis le lit d'à côtés..."

"Je m'en souvient..." Elle n'oublierait probablement jamais la scène, le soulagement de voir ses yeux s'ouvrir, même si elle savait intellectuellement qu'il allait s'en sortir : "après le professeur Agassa et tes parents sont arrivés... et puis voilà. Des questions?" Elle avait poser la question en regardant le couple d'Osaka."

Les deux habitants du Kansai se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant de dire qu'ils n'avaient pas de question, Shinichi regarda Shiho avant de proposer, ayant aimé leur mâtiné sur la plage: "Alors piscine ou plage, à moins que tu ais une autre idée?"

"Il est 16h30... plage, j'aimerais aller un peu dans la mer, vu que je n'y suis toujours pas allé... en plus il ne fait pas trop chaud ce qui m'arrange pour les coups de soleil et les ecchymoses, je fais pouvoir allé dans l'eau sans trop avoir de crainte."

"Ok, tu veux que je t'accompagne pour aller chercher les affaires dans ta chambre?"

Elle sourit à cette pensée avant de dire,"avec plaisir" et de l'embrasser.

Une fois le baisé terminer, Shinichi passa sa langue sur les lèvres avec un regard provocateur qui ne quittait pas les yeux d'une chimiste gênée mais heureuse de cette attention. Puis tourna la tête vers deux tomates, ou plutôt vers deux personnes rouges comme des tomates et questionna: "Et vous, vous faites quoi?"

"On va faire comme vous, car si on a pu faire de la plongée, on a pas encore profiter de la plage." Répondit Kazuha, avant de glisser quelques choses dans l'oreille d'Heiji, ce qui le fit rougir mais il sembla accepté la demande.

Les deux ex-rajeunis se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la chimiste et dans la chambre des garçons Kazuha embrassa fougueusement Heiji, alors qu'il laissait ses mains se resserrer autour des hanches de sa petite-amie qui en profita pour approfondir le baisée. Quelques instants plus tard, il dit: "Je passerais dans ta chambre ce soir."

Elle acquiesça d'un air timide et il l'embrassa à son tour. Puis voyant la température montée un peu trop vite, ils décidèrent de se diriger vers la plage. De leur côtés, malgré leurs sous-entendus le couple de Tokyo s'était conduit de manière tout à fait respectable, et était déjà sur la plage lorsque le couple d'Osaka arriva, à cette vue la chimiste taquina: "On dirait que notre petite provocation a fonctionner" elle avait dit ça le sourire aux lèvres en regardant Shinichi après avoir observé la coiffure de Kazuha et un froissement dans les vêtement d'Heiji.

"On dirait..." lui aussi souriait de voir que son ami était tombé dans une tentation bien trop agréable… il le savait, il y tombait aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait.

Kazuha et Heiji, avait passé la majorité du temps sur la plage, assit l'un contre l'autre en discutant notamment des révélations de ces derniers jours. Alors que les ex-rajeunis, eux s'amusaient dans l'eau, parfois comme les enfants qu'ils avaient récemment été, parfois comme les lycéens qu'ils étaient, malgré leur maturation forcée. Alors qu'Heiji et Kazuha observaient silencieusement les ex-rajeunis depuis quelques minutes, quand ils décidèrent de partirent voir un vendeur et d'acheter à manger, arriver au vendeur Heiji, ne pu s'empêcher de demander: "Bonjour."

"Bonjour, vous voulez?"

"Pour quatre personnes, et je voulais savoir si s'est rentable de travailler ici?"

Kazuha tapa dans le bras de son petit-ami, en disant a voix basse:"foutu détective..." en la voyant et en l'entendant faire le commerçant qui avait commencer à sourire à la question, rigolait maintenant a plein poumon, avant de répondre:

"C'est vrai qu'il y a relativement peu de client étant donné que c'est la plage privé de l'hôtel et qu'il n'est pas plein mais sa viendra d'ici deux/trois semaines. Par contre, c'est vous le groupe de cinq lycéens, avec les deux détectives?"

"Euh, oui, enfin quatre lycéens..." répondit Heiji surprit.

Voyant la surprise du détective, le vendeur dit,"vous n'êtes pas là pour résoudre cette affaire... quand j'ai vu vos noms sur le registre de départ sur l'île... je pensais, non. Rien, tenez voici vos achats." Voyant que le commerçant n'en dirais pas plus, ils se dirigèrent vers Shinichi et Shiho. Après avoir mangé tout les quatre, les filles décidèrent de rentrer ensemble en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Shiho pour discuter, laissant deux détectives sur la plage.

Au cours de la nuit, Heiji rejoignit Kazuha, et se plaça dans l'autre lit de la chambre et dormit sagement après avoir discuté quelques minutes avec sa petite-amie. Quand à Shinichi, il était remonter dans la chambre et après avoir prit une douche, il avait rassemblé ses affaires, il s'était dirigé vers la chambre de Shiho, et après avoir toqué, elle lui ouvrit la porte et le laissa rentré, elle était en pyjama, il se changea dans une tenue similaire et après avoir échangé un tendre baisé, ils se mirent au lit, mais aussitôt dans le lit, ils se collèrent dans le lit afin de retrouvé les sensations qu'ils avaient eu au matin, avant qu'il ne dise: "Demain, je... j'ai prévenu Heiji qu'on partirait en rendez-vous, toi et moi."

"Où?" Elle ne semblait pas surprise, juste heureuse selon les observations du détective.

"A l'université du Tohoku, le musée et le jardin botanique, avec un déjeuner sur place mais un dîner dans un restaurant italien en ville... ça te plaît?" Demandât-il anxieux.

"Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que tu choisirais ça..."

"Je comprends pas... t'aurais préféré autre chose ?"

"Non!" Répondit-elle rapidement en entendant la pointe de déception dans sa voix. "C'est géniale mais je ne pensais pas que tu aimerais ça..."

"Ah... si si, je m'y intéresse, et puis je me suis dit que ce serait bien pour une fois de faire quelque chose différent." Il avait retrouvé le sourire devant la réussite de ses choix.

"Ils vont faire quoi nos compagnons de voyage?"

"Nos compagnons de voyage... ils vont aller voir un match de Baseball et un tournoi d'Aïkido..."

"Wow, ils sont vraiment branché sport..."

"J'ai eu exactement la même réaction. Par contre, avant qu'on ne retourne à Tokyo... j'aurais quelque chose à t'avoué..."

"Je sais..."

"Comment ça, tu sais!?" S'était sortit avec un ton inquiet et honteux.

Il commençait à se séparer de la jeune femme, mais elle le serra plus fort, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, et reprit: "Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait... mais je sais que tu n'as pas placé d'émetteur sur moi, et vu que tu préfère cacher comment tu m'as retrouvé aussi vite... Je ne suis pas détective, mais je sais que ça veut dire… cela veux dire que c'était sûrement illégal." Il allait répondre, mais elle le coupa: "J'en suis heureuse, car cela prouve à quel point... je compte pour toi." Dit-elle en rougissant.

"Ouais... J'ai l'impression que... que pour toi, je pourrais tout faire... j'en suis fière mais sa me fait aussi peur…" Il semblait troublé devant cette découverte qu'il avait fait lors de sa 'libération'.

"Pourquoi peur?" Elle avait une idée mais elle préférait qu'il dise les choses, ce qui était ironique -elle en était bien consciente- vu la manière dont elle avait gérer les choses dans les temps suivants leurs premières rencontre.

"Car, ça me disqualifie pour être un digne représentant de la justice."

"Ne le prend pas mal... mais sa n'existe pas -un digne représentant de la justice, car pour l'être il faudrait être parfait et tu es un être humain... c'est ça qui te disqualifie... De plus, pour être plus clair, le système n'est pas parfait, alors pourquoi ceux qu'ils le servent devraient l'être."

"Ne dit pas ça devant mon père..." Il soupira. "Et dire qu'il y a quelques mois... j'aurais été d'accord avec lui, et aujourd'hui je suis d'accord avec toi."

"C'est parce qu'il a eu la chance de ne pas avoir à douté de ces convictions..."

"Ouais, bonne nuit-"

Il s'était arrêté net plongée dans ces pensés... Pensés dont-elle le tira en disant: "Quoi?"

"Il faut que je trouve un surnom par lequel je pourrais t'appelé dans ses moments là..."

"Tu n'as pas d'idée?" Demandât-elle un peu déçue.

"Oh si... mais, tu fais partit d'un genre particulier de femme."

"Quelle genre de femme?" Elle savait qu'elle était différente mais ne voyait en quoi cela s'appliquait dans cette situation.

"Tu es si belle... jamais je ne m'y habituerais... si quelqu'un avait fait le portrait de la femme idéale à mes yeux... il n'aurait pas fait mieux." Elle devint écarlate et se retourna afin de faire disparaître son visage dans le cou de son compagnon, il sourit simplement avant de reprendre -il avait conscience que son estime de soi avait prit des coups et il voulait qu'elle sache exactement comment il la voyait: "Tu es tellement forte et courageuse, tu es intelligente, _extrêmement_ intelligente, tu as l'esprit vif et un sens de la répartie qui restera sûrement inégalé..." Ils se mirent à rire devant cette dernière phrase avant qu'il ne complète en disant:

"Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu as une personnalité bien trempé... tu es tout simplement parfaite pour moi... tout ce que je pourrais vouloir, tu n'es peut-être pas parfaite, mais j'aime aussi tes défauts… Je t'aime, et je ne veux pas que tu changes parce que des personnes te critiques, que ce soit par rapport à notre relation ou autre chose. Si aujourd'hui je préfère les requins aux dauphins, c'est comme cela, point." Elle n'avait pas esquiver son regard malgré le fait qu'elle était certaine que tout le sang de son corps était monter dans ses joues et sourie devant la référence d'une journée qu'ils avaient passé à la plage en tant que Conan et Ai. "Bonne nuit à toi Shiho."

"Bonne nuit, mon sauveur beau parleur." Il sourit et l'embrassa en pensant que pour une fois, ça ressemblait plus à un compliment qu'à une pique.

Le lendemain matin, Shinichi envoya un message à Heiji et Kazuha en les prévenants qu'ils ne les croiseraient peut-être pas de la journée. Après s'être habille et avoir déjeuner dans un café du centre-ville, ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers l'université et il lui prit enfin la main, geste auquel elle répondit en disant: "Ah bah enfin, je me demandais quand tu le ferais." Elle avait un grand sourire.

"Ne te gêne pas surtout! Toi aussi tu peux prendre les dev-" Il avait commencé sa phrase avec un certain sarcasmes, mais il fut brutalement coupé, par un baisé aussi inattendu que fougueux.

La journée passa relativement rapidement, la discussion précédente ayant libéré nos deux tourtereaux de la grande majorité de leur crainte, et si la soirée au cours de laquelle ils s'étaient déclaré leur amour serait sûrement un moment de bonheur insurmontable dans leur relation, ce rendez-vous deviendrais la seconde plus belle journée de leur vie. Au sortir d'un restaurent italien, délicieux mais pas donné…, d'ailleurs a ce sujet Shinichi s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il n'y avait les prix que sur sa carte à lui... Enfin bref, au sortir de ce restaurant, ils firent une balade sur la plage alors que le soleil s'était déjà couché.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il commença cette conversation qui pour être honnête l'aurait effrayer avant les derniers jours, aujourd'hui, il était plutôt confient que les dégâts seraient -plutôt- rapidement réparable: "Cette journée était parfaite, malheureusement on va devoir revenir à la réalité... lorsque je suis tombé de la fenêtre, je suis tombé dans une rivière et en sortant de la rivière j'ai... j'ai vu Vermouth... C'est elle qui m'a donné la position du QG et qui m'a donné le pistolet et conduit juste à côté de leur QG puis elle est repartit."

Shiho s'était figé en entendant le surnom de l'actrice américaine... Elle reprit finalement ses esprit en voyant le regard honteux de son partenaire. Et dit d'une voix se voulant réconfortante: "Tu as eu raison de la laisser partir... et sans elle, je serais morte ce jour-là. Mais, je veux savoir pourquoi elle ferait ça et surtout ce qu'elle à demandé en échange, de ce renseignement?"

"Kir... elle se rapprochait et même le FBI commençait a trouver quelques indices... Vu que Vermouth avait toujours suspecté Kir de faire partit de la CIA... Elle a comprit la gravité de sa situation..."

"Elle aurait pu prévenir les autres membres!"

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle à rejoint l'Organisation en premier lieu... mais je sais que ses objectifs personnels, n'était plus de connivence avec ceux de l'Organisation."

"Ses objectifs personnels?"

"Elle ne vise pas la vie éternelle où la domination du monde, mais franchement... je ne sais pas." Voyant le regard inquiet de la chimiste, il compléta: "Elle ne t'approchera plus, d'ailleurs elle savait que tu avais survécu aux événements du Mystery Train mais elle n'avait jamais utilisé cette information. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça."

"Ce que j'aimerais savoir, où plutôt ce qui m'inquiète comme tu dit... c'est pourquoi tu as l'air de lui faire autant confiance?!" Sa voix s'était durci au fur et à mesure que les mots sortait de sa bouche.

"Parce que c'est le cas, elle n'a aucun avantage à trahir notre accord..."

"Votre accord?!" Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle se calme et que c'était juste les résidus de sa peur de l'actrice qui parlait mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

"Elle me disait où tu étais, et elle me promettait de ne plus jamais t'approcher ou de nous nuire de quelque manière que ce soit et en échange, je l'aidais à fuir le pays et je devrais la prévenir si j'apprends que quelqu'un se rapproche d'elle... tout simplement." Il se tourna pour faire face à Shiho, puis d'un air inquiet devant la force de la réaction de la chimiste: "Pourras-tu me pardonné?"

A cette question toute la colère de la chimiste disparu et elle le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant avant de dire: "Évidemment. Je n'ai rien à pardonner, tu n'as pas fauter envers moi, c'est juste… c'est juste qu'elle m'a toujours effrayer, savoir qu'elle sera libre, et que tu l'aideras dans cette situation, c'est pas simple. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas, ou un truc du genre."

Une fois qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur contenance, ils retournèrent dans ce qui est désormais leur chambre, et elle pensa: _'Je suis contente qu'il m'en ait parlé, même si j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas en rapport avec Vermouth... mais leur accord devrait fonctionner. Et puis il la fait pour moi, parce qu'il m'aime... plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que cette histoire me fera l'aimé encore plus, par contre malheureusement... on ne pourra jamais révéler cette histoire à ses parents ou à Heiji. Sans parler de Jodie qui à une revanche personnelle à prendre avec Vermouth.'_

 _AN : A partir de maintenant, on rentre dans la partie avec le plus de travail nécessaire, la vitesse de publication ralentira donc, à moins que l'inspiration pour la suite de l'histoire ne me prenne prochainement, comme elle m'a prit pour ce chapitre. On verra._


End file.
